Dauntless to the Core
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Eric had noticed Tris right away but Four got her first. Now that she's no longer an initiate will Eric have a chance to win Tris away from Four? No War
1. Watching Her

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

Eric and Four are eighteen when the story starts and it starts out Four/Tris before changing to Eric/Tris. The War never happened simply because I'm changing the storyline. It will follow for a while then go AU. Eric looks like he does in the movie.

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 1: Watching Her_

He had watched her jump from the train and the building with the Condor girl and had been impressed. A Stiff. There hadn't been one since Four. It took guts to leave Abnegation and join Dauntless that he knew would be harder than any of the other fractions. They were selfless people over in Abnegation. Getting on the ledge leading to the hole into Dauntless he started the speech that he did every year not at all surprised that no one wanted to jump first. Normally he would have to select one. Once he even through someone in. He hadn't had a good day but that was beside the point.

"Me" Turning his head he watched the Stiff walk forward and jumped down. He was more than a little interested in her now. She was plain, which was normal for Abnegation but he was sure with some time in Dauntless she would shine and grow into herself. Watching her jump, and not scream earned another check in his book with first impressions.

He saw her again that night sitting at the same table as Four. Their rivalry was nothing new but he wanted to see just what type of a girl she was. Tris. Tris was different that the others and he was well aware by that night that Four told the Transfers at his table that Eric had been an Erudite before he was a Dauntless leader.

He hated having to push her but he liked seeing the spark in her eye and knew that she had to be pushed. Being pushed broke you yes, but you were strong afterwards. He knew she would be the same. Just like he had.

Watching Tris and Four together got under his skin. He wasn't sure why, but it did. Maybe it was because he felt he was holding her back, keeping her from being the Dauntless he knew she could be. He normally would push these feelings away but she brought out the ugly side of him more than he cared to admit. He wanted to break her so he could put her back together. So he did. He strove to break her but Four was always there protecting her. It was irritating really that he wasn't able to, even after she became a member of Dauntless and waited on choosing her job. He wanted her to be close to him and away from Four. Away from the comments and snide comments he knew Four made about him. He itched to shove the perfect Four into the chasm but refrained from doing so. Not only was he the favorite of the leaders he was also Tris's boyfriend and he knew she would only hate him more of he killed him. That didn't stop him from wanting everyone to see Four fail at something. Something that he would never get over.

He had someone already with the potential to be a leader, which was Peter but that meant nothing. He knew as a former Abnegation the position would never go to her head like it would for Peter in a few years and he itched to get her into it. She was ranked first so she really should have to spot. Even if it was just because of the second stage of training. The first stage almost broke her, but he was willing to train her to be better. To be a Dauntless Leader. Why she mattered to him he didn't know, he just knew he wanted her working beside him.

Running his fingers through his hair he walked back to his apartment from the pit, his coffee in one hand to help him wake up further after his early morning meeting with Max.

"Watch it" He growled before glancing at who dared to walk into him only to see Tris staring at him.

"Sorry, I'm not a morning person" Tris muttered running a hand through her hair which was still loose at the moment.

"Neither am I" Eric admitted sipping his coffee slowly. A laugh escaping Tris made him look at her again.

"What?" He snapped harshly.

"Nothing. You just don't seem like the type of person to like people in general." Tris said tilting her head to the side and letting herself look him over fully. He was dressed in his normal attire of black pants, combat boots and his black t-shirt and vest, but his hair was a mess and he looked like he could fall asleep again. She had to admit it was a different look, one that she didn't mind seeing him in.

"Seriously?" He said calmly causing her eyes to snap back to his.

"Yeah. Either that or you never get enough sleep." Tris stated making him chuckle.

"I'm a Leader, I never get enough sleep." Eric responded rubbing his face with his free hand before taking another mouthful of coffee.

"So that's why you're as approachable as a bed of nails?" Tris teased giving Eric a smile before he laughed. Not one of his cold laughs she was used to but a real one.

"I'll have to remember that one the next time someone comments on my personality." Eric said as he calmed his lips turning into a smirk that held no malice.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'm heading to the pit before going on a run. I'll see you around" Tris said rambling before stepping to the side and carried on down the hall to the pit, leaving a smirking Eric in the hallway before he too headed to his room.

Tris smiled as she walked not having expected the laugh that left Eric's lips when she made an offhand comment about his personality. It was true about him from what she saw. Making her way to the Pit she waved at those she knew before entering the dining hall and grabbed something to eat and drink before heading out on her run for the morning. Arriving back at the compound she walked to the dorm and grabbed her change clothes and took a shower, her mind turning over the encounter with Eric again. She felt sorry for him, he had to deal with so much and he was still seen as the bad guy. Deciding she was going to try to get Eric more human, at least around her and not so much on an asshole was something that she was worried over a little but the idea had merit. Dressing herself again she head out of the dorm and wandered the halls before impulse made her turn and walk to Eric's office.

"Tris?" Four asked stepping out of the control room his brow furrowed.

"Hi" Tris said softly accepting his hug shyly. She wasn't used to the contact. Giving Four or Tobias a shy smile which he returned made her relax. Four made her feel special but regardless of dating she was unsure if she really wanted to be with Four because she liked him for him or because he had been unattainable at least when she had been an initiate.

"I saw what happened with Eric this morning. Are you ok?" Four asked reaching out to rub Tris's arm his eyes gentle.

"Yeah. I managed to keep him from getting to mad at me." Tris said giving him a small smile her hand resting on his cheek. With how often they kissed she was still unsure of what she wanted from him, it was rather pathetic. But there was reasons for it, ones that she was grateful never showed in her fear landscape. She would have left rather than face that again even if it was only in her mind. Seeing Four relax she kissed his cheek.

"Do you know where Eric is? I wanted to ask him about the different jobs I could go into if he wasn't busy." Tris said noticing the tightening of his jaw.

"Why not work with me?" He asked softly.

"I still might. I just want to know what's out there for me to choose from." Tris said looking at the ground. She didn't want to fight but she would. She wasn't sure if she would like sitting in the control room the entire time she was a Dauntless. She loved the thrills, and doing things. Something that Four might not understand.

"Don't you have something to be doing Four?" Eric drawled standing a couple feet away from them his eyes filled with hatred. Tris felt Four stiffen under her fingers before she hugged him tight.

"Go, I'll be fine" Tris said softly giving him a smile. Seeing Four relax and turn to her again she gave him another smile. Seeing his lips turn up slightly made her happy before she was surprised by the sudden kiss he took from her lips. Much like her first with him he didn't let her know. He had taken her by surprise once more. Kissing back after a moment she watched him leave before looking at Eric and blushing her cheeks going red. Something she was sure Four saw on camera.

"I don't think I've seen anyone go that red before" Eric commented raising an eyebrow his hair how it usually was, and looking more alert than he had that morning.

"Well it's not every day that someone happens to watch me kiss my boyfriend. I'm not a very…"

"Public person? Affectionate? exabitionest? Wait the last one only refers to sex" Eric said frowning as he thought making Tris laugh.

"I still have a little Abnegation in me I guess. It's just not done there and I can't seem to get comfortable. Well you seen my fears" Tris said making Eric nod.

"Either way I was heading to my apartment when I heard you mention my name" Eric said leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest, calmly waiting.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you if you had the time about the different jobs you could do here in Dauntless, I want to consider my options the best I can before I choose."

"Finally someone who actually says what they want from me" Eric said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"My office is this way" He said tilting his head down the hallway he came from, letting Tris move from her side of the hall to beside him and then into step with him as he walked, he even took care to not walk as fast as he normally would.

Once they reached his office he unlocked it before letting Tris pass in before him and got comfortable on his desk facing her. Tris sat in the chair by him, her eyes darting to him then her lap before Eric sighed.

"You were ranked first meaning you get first choice. Top two normally get selected or have the choice for being a Leader. I took over for one of the ones who are no longer with us, but there is talk that one of the women Leaders we do have wants to step down. Since you and Peter are the top initiates you can chose if you want the position or it goes to him." Eric said calmly before placing his hands on his desk.

"Whoever takes that position will have to train with me for the next year or so before they become an actual leader. You will simply start out as shadowing then move up to actually doing thing and eventually I will simply be there watching you and correcting if you need it." Eric said before pinching his nose.

"The other options are either the control room, tattooing or piercing, training initiates which is only once a year so you will have to actually have another job for that or guarding the fence and the fractionless." Eric said trailing off as he finished covering the different jobs. Tris bit her lower lip before looking at Eric looking to see if there was more. When he said nothing she sighed.

"I'm going to be honest being a Leader sounds the most interesting and I would get to help or watch the Initiates. I thought there was something of an Ambassador to the fractions or do Leaders do that?" Eric looked impressed with her question causing Tris to blush.

"That depends on who you train with or take over for. I deal with Erudite, Max with Amity, and I don't bother with the rest. We really don't deal with Abnegation since most of us are transfers from the fraction we deal with but we all rally against Abnegation. Not in a bad way, they just tend to piss us off, even Max." Eric said rubbing his face with his hand.

"I take it your against Abnegation refusing to allow Dauntless to police and deal with the fractionless?" Tris said making Eric scowl.

"Very much so. Abnegation is the one that forced us out with a vote with Amity and half of Candor. Something that rarely happens. After Dauntless stopped it got personal." Eric said before leaning back and pressing a button on his phone and looked at Tris.

"So your boyfriend doesn't have any ammunition against me, and I better not find out you told him" Eric growled causing Tris to nod, a moment later Eric nodded in satisfaction.

"I had a little sister, she was six years younger than me. When I was twelve and going home from school with her, in the erudite section district of the city we were attacked by several fractionless and they killed her. I was in the hospital for four months because of it. And then I planned on joining Dauntless." Eric glanced at the door lost in thought before a touch to his knee from Tris brought him back.

"I'm sorry you lost her." She said softly getting a nod from Eric who didn't want to talk.

"How long will it last for, what you did for the cameras?" Tris asked clarifying what she meant when he saw his frown.

"A couple minutes more unless I extend it. Why?"

"Because I want to tell you something only my family knows. Something that I think helped drive me to Dauntless like you"


	2. Tris's Secret

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

Eric and Four are eighteen when the story starts and it starts out Four/Tris before changing to Eric/Tris. The War never happened simply because I'm changing the storyline. It will follow for a while then go AU. Eric looks like he does in the movie.

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 2: Tris's Secret _

Eric waiting a beat before typing something into his phone.

"Alright" He said, the same tone he used when she told him she had let herself out of the infirmary to join capture the flag. Simple and almost interested.

"When I was eight I was walking home from school, my brother had stayed later, it must have been the Erudite in him, and so I was walking alone. Abnegation's always walk or tend to walk by the fractionless every day. I was taught not to be afraid of them, to give them the extra food I always had in my bag. It was November 10th, I remember that date, a week later give or take the Dauntless were removed from the fractionless sector." Tris took a calming breath her hands shaking as he started to twist them in her lap, her eyes on her knees.

"I thought nothing of it when a couple of the Fractionless men came over asking for food, I simply pulled what I had and offered it to them. I wasn't expecting to be dragged into the nearest building and gagged with dirty clothes and raped several times." Tris said her voice shaking as tears came to her eyes. Eric shifted before crouching before Tris and took her hands in his.

"Breathe Tris. Come back to me" Eric said calmly rubbing circles in her hands until she was calm again, but he didn't move.

"It took my parents almost ten hours to find me, and it ended up being my mom. It makes sense how mad she was now, being a former Dauntless herself. She took me home and made sure everything was taken care of and my father went to Marcus. He was not yet a Council member so he went to Marcus to talk to him but what I remember is waking up on the fourteenth of November to my mother's hand in my hair telling me I was going to be alight." Tris said her hands starting to shake in Eric's again. Thinking quickly he stood and pulled Tris to her feet, making her stumble into his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

"Focus on my breathing Tris. Or my heart beat" Eric instructed as he lay Tris's head to his chest. Tris stiffened in his arms before shaking like a leaf did as she was told, the combined sound of Eric's steady heartbeat and breathing calming her greatly. Eric waited until Tris was no longer shaking in his arms to gently press his chin to her hair.

"You're Dauntless now Tris, that isn't going to happen again." Eric said his hand on her back rubbing small circles like he used to with his sister when she cried.

"Thank you" Tris whispered into his chest and felt his lips curve into a smile against her temple. Moving her arms from Eric's chest where she had them to push away from Eric she hugged him, and a moment later Eric hugged her back.

Tris tried not to scream as she was pulled out of Eric's arms, a place that she surprisingly felt calm in, and stumbled and fell onto the floor. Looking up at the sound of skin on skin she sat stunned as Eric blocked what attacks Four turned on him, until Four got on into his side before shoving him into the wall and holding him there, Eric's head hitting the wall with a crack that made Tris feel ill. Jumping she looked up to the door when she saw Max there staring stunned before turning her head back to the fight, her hands pushing herself up slowly since she was shaking so badly. Never in any of her flashbacks, or even her fear landscape had she reacted like this. But then again she had never shared what had happened to her.

Seeing Four bring back his fist, Tris reacted and grabbed his arm and used what little body weight she had to throw Four off balance and stood between the two.

"Four! Stop!" Tris yelled holding her hands out before her.

"I can explain if you just stop" Tris said forcing her fear back, forcing everything back and pulled her meek and shy Abnegation self forward. Four faltered for a moment his eyes darting to Tris then Eric behind her then back to Tris again.

"Then explain" He said coldly causing Tris to flinch. She wasn't going to tell him her secret, why she was so scared of intimacy she couldn't, but if she choose leadership then Eric had to know.

"I was telling him about Peter, Drew and Al trying to kill me in the chasm as an initiate. The day before Al jumped and killed himself." Tris said letting her voice take on the meekness once more, the fire dying from Four's eyes.

"You saved me Four but that doesn't mean that it wasn't terrifying. And I never told you that when I was in Lauren's kidnapping fear that she overcame, it turned to that night." Tris said wrapping her arms around herself as four walked over and hugged her to his chest.

"I over-reacted huh?" He whispered into her hair making her nod.

"I apologize for my uncalled for attack. I took it the wrong way. Next time I would prefer if either I was called or she was able to come see me." Four said after a moment staring at the wall behind Eric's head not meaning a word of his apology.

"I'll overlook it this time, but if it happens again I'm not going to be so lenient. As for you Tris. We can finish our discussion tomorrow after lunch." Eric said. Turning the best she could in Fours arms she looked at Eric and nodded.

"I'll be outside your office then" Tris said before allowing Four to steer her out of the room and towards his apartment.

Max stepped out of the shadows and watched Eric rub his head with a groan.

"Will you be telling her about what you did?" he asked causing Eric to turn to him.

"If we are to get her in the Leadership role then yes. Maybe if we are lucky we can get Abnegation to take back their vote on us dealing with the fractionless. Things like that and my sister were never meant to happen. It's just a coincidence that we were voted out a week after she was attacked. Someone is or was protecting the fractionless or just didn't care" Eric said brows furrowing as he thought.

"I'm going to get checked out then head back to my apartment to do paperwork." He said before locking the office and head towards the infirmary. After a quick check-up he was cleared and head towards his apartment to finish the paperwork that was waiting for him, his fingers running though his hair as he thought. Tugging on the short strands he made his way into his apartment and to his desk where he started working slowly going through what he needed to do.

Tris looked over at Four before sighing softly and took his hand.

"It was just a hug Tobias." Tris said softly not wanting a fight now. She was still shaken up by how she was pulled away from Eric. She had been calm, something that had eluded her the entire time she had been at Dauntless so far. Eric understood. Hell she understood the damage the Fractionless were causing.

"Tris he was close to you. Really close. I mean it looked like any second he was going to tilt your head back and kiss you." Tobias said standing up and pacing the room in front of his bed. Tris was still in the dorm at least until she picked a job and she was hoping she would get her own apartment. She had never lived on her own before and wanted to try it.

"No he wasn't. I'm still a Stiff to him. Besides I have you I can kiss and he knows that. Eric may be an asshole but I doubt he would go that far." Tris said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tobias stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Tris he would. He has no feelings. He would do it to hurt you and hurt me. I know him." Tobias said as he looked her over.

"Tobias, I don't doubt that but he pretty much came out and told me what job he wanted to see me in. I don't want to be known as the girl that didn't know what she wanted to do and hate my career for the rest of my time here" Tris said before taking a deep breath.

"Besides, if he tries anything I'll go to Max with proof of what happened." Tris promised loosening her arms and standing before Tobias. Seeing him relax slightly she gave him another smile.

"I love you. Nothing going to happen" Tris said softly wrapping her arms around Tobias's waist.

"I love you too. Just be careful ok?" he said hugging her back worried about her more so than normal. Tilting her chin up her kissed her gently.

"Why don't we go out and ride the train until dinner. Just the two of us" He suggested softly earning a small smile from Tris.

"I'd like that" she said giving a proper smile at the idea of getting close to each other again. They had been growing apart, or at least it felt like it to her and she wanted it back.


	3. Tris's Choice

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 3: Tris's Choice_

Tris was leaning against the wall just outside Eric's office following lunch the next day like they had agreed on, eyes on the floor as she waited. She was well aware that if she choose to be a leader then Four and her were going to get into a fight. A big one. She was prepared for that though. She trusted Eric to help her through this if she took the position. He was an asshole yes but she was trying to see what was under that personality of nails.

"I wish everyone was as punctual as you" Eric said as he unlocked the door making her chuckle.

"I also had to escape." Tris said stepping in after him and closed the door before moving to her chair from the day before, Eric sitting behind the desk this time, his fingers once more turning off the camera's in the office and set it on the table.

"Escape?"

"Four told Christina and Will that I talked to you so they could keep an eye on me. Peter overheard I guess and he has the look like he wants to throw me into the chasm for good this time." Tris said watching as Eric got comfortable.

"I wasn't too surprised to hear what he had done. Just who had helped him do it. But there is something I wanted to mention as well. Last night when you told me it accessed another camera. A direct feed to Max." Eric said pausing when he saw her nod.

"That explains why I saw him just out of sight in the hallway." Tris said before blushing.

"Sorry that was rude"

"No the fact that you saw him and aren't trying to throw things at me is surprising. Either way. Max and I talked last night and we both want you to take the leadership position. You have what it takes make it to the top and stay there." Eric said getting comfortable in his chair.

"I had a feeling you were hinting at that position. But my fighting is weak, and while my aim has improved I current can't think of killing another person." Tris said biting her lip and looked at her knees.

"So I would train you. My schedule would be shifted around so I could train you in the mornings with fighting and shooting, and the afternoons would be reserved for paperwork and meeting the other Fraction leaders." Eric said tapping his finger on the desk, drawing Tris's attention.

"Training? As in 1 on 1?" She asked looking interested.

"Yes. When you get to the point we are either evenly matched or need a change I'll call in Zeke or some other member of Dauntless to fight." Eric said calmly, Tris smiled.

"I would like that." Tris said before biting her lip nervously.

"I'll take it" Tris said causing Eric to get to his feet.

"I'll show you to Max's office and see about getting you an apartment of your own unless you're moving in with Four. Then we can make a schedule to follow." Eric said causing Tris to giggle.

"What?"

"Your Erudite is showing" She said laughing making him roll his eyes.

"Let's go before you get any more bad jokes" Eric said placing his hand on Tris's back as they walked towards Max's office. They walked in silence but he didn't move his hand. He wasn't scared of Four hurting him. That had never really happened. Instead they hated each other with a vengeance he wouldn't be surprised that Four threw a fit when he was told Tris was going to become a leader.

"Your neck tattoos, Are they a sign of a leader? I noticed Max has the same ones." Tris asked after a while. Max's office was far above the pit so it was taking them a while to reach it.

"Yes. Although the few female leaders we have had tend to choose a different type of tattoo or place." Eric said gently pressing his hand against Tris's back to let her go up the stairs before him. Climbing up slowly he let them fall into silence.

"That doesn't make sense. It should be a sign that you wear with pride." Tris said a frown on her lips as she reached the top of the stairs and stepped to the side to let Eric join her.

"Many don't see it that way they don't want to have the marks on their neck." Eric said placing his hand on her back again and gently steered her towards Max's office at the end of the hall. Glancing at Tris he tried not to chuckle at her frown.

"No one is going to stop you from getting the tattoo's on your neck if you want them there." Eric said, pleased that she wanted them. They were the most visible of them all and it showed she wasn't afraid of what she was. Tris nodded and watched Eric leaned into Max's office before opening the door further and letting her enter. Sitting in the chair in front of Max's desk she was a little surprised when Eric placed his hands on the back of her chair. Tris sat up a little straighter making Eric chuckle.

"Tris has agreed to take the position." Eric said watching as Max brightened.

"That's wonderful Tris. You know you'll be working with Eric and have no problems with it?"

"I'm not worried about it. It's also a good thing I know you two have such confidence in me." Tris said with a slight smile.

"Why's that?" Max glanced at Eric who shrugged.

"Makes me work harder." She said making Eric laugh. Max gave Eric a look as the other composed himself for the most part, before falling into the chair beside Tris.

"You need to change how much damn work you give me" Eric said with a smirk and Max groaned.

"Multitask Eric. I want you to take my position when I retire." Max waved his hand making Eric scowl.

"Either way that's not for at least four years if not more. If we want Tris to actually not drown under pressure like I almost did, she needs to be trained properly and eased into it. Even the damn paperwork." Eric snapped his eyes narrowed, Tris's watching the two interact in fascination. They were both different in public and in private, but Eric's bluntness never changed.

"Fine! The two of you make something up and I'll work with it." Max said getting a grin from Eric. Tris thought she heard something like more sleep coming from Eric but said nothing in case she was wrong.

"What about living space? Will you want an apartment of your own or to share with someone?" Max asked as he pulled some papers towards him to fill out.

"My own place if possible." Tris said shifting slightly in her chair as Eric tapped his knife on his fingers slowly, Tris wondered where he had got the knife from but didn't question it.

"They come furnished and in different places so if you want one say so" Eric commented mildly only to see Tris shrug.

"I'm a simple girl. Besides knowing Christina she's going to want to decorate my apartment anyways so just surprise me." Tris said wondering why Max was smirking at his papers.

"I'll put you close to Eric then in case you have problems. Then later if you want to be moved let me know, but this could work anyways since you're going to be working together a lot." Max said glancing up to see both Tris and Eric shrug their shoulders.

"Sure."

"Whatever" Eric said not minding having someone living by him. He had been on his floor alone for the longest time now so having some company wouldn't be so bad.

"There's a connecting office to Eric's too, just a starter unless you two are comfortable with a hidden door between your offices" Max continued causing both to sit up.

"Wait your telling me, that there's a hidden door between my office and another's?" Eric said with a frown but Max could see the interest in his eyes.

"Yes Eric and I do hope you use it well should you or Tris need it." Max continued as Eric sit back with a nod. Tris looked thoughtful before nodding her agreement and leaned back again as Max kept working.

"I think I have everything now. All you need to do is sign these pages and Eric can get right to training you." Max said pleased as Tris took the offered pen and signed her name with a smile on her face.

"Off you two go. I'll pass your keys off to Eric when they're ready." Max said nodding to Tris.

"Thank you." Tris said not jumping at all as Eric placed his hand on her back and lead her from the office and back towards his own.

"Your office now? For making your oh so needed schedule?" Tris teased as they walked making Eric flick her back with his finger.

"Be nice. You'll be thanking my left over Erudite later when you feel like your brain is melting from all the paperwork" Eric shot back letting Tris head down the stairs first, his hand finding her back once they were at the bottom again. He spotted Peter, Will and Christina at the door of his office, Four pacing back and forth making Eric growl. He dropped his hand from Tris's back as they got closer, not at all surprised when she stepped to the side and slowed her steps to make her fall behind him.

"Don't you have a shift in the control room now Four you should be attending to?" Eric drawled his whole body tense for a fight. He was almost hyper aware of Tris standing in the shadows to the right of him, a place where she could watch and stay rather hidden.

"Where's Tris?" Four snapped his eyes looking wild as he glared at Eric. Eric scoffed and leaned against the wall, hiding Tris from Four's possible sight.

"Took her to Max. He wanted to talk to her about Leadership." Eric said enjoying the panic on Fours face more than he should.

"What about me?" Peter spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"He hasn't asked for you. Now unless you want to be moved to the bottom of the choosing list, get the fuck away from my office."

"Where's Tris?" Four asked again making Eric laugh. Once that caused Will and Christina to shiver and Peter shift back slightly.

"You really are the over protective type aren't you? I told you, Four, She's with Max." Eric gave Four a mocking smile before shooing him with his hand before turning his gaze onto the others and scowling. Will was smart enough to drag Christina away before he looked at Peter.

"Get" He ordered and waited until they were all out of sight before straightening and unlocking his office and looking over to where Tris was.

"In" Tris giggled before she obeyed and sat in the chair again.

"Well you're not Candor" Tris said as she looked at Eric as he sat behind the desk and shuffled papers around.

"No. But Four like Abnegation has a tendency to piss me off. The Amity I leave to Max with all their smiley and happy shit." Eric said pulling a notebook and a pen out.

"Smiley and happy Shit?"

"Erudite confirmed that Amity puts their peace serum in their bread making them like that almost all the time." Eric said as he started working out how the best way to start the day would be. He glanced up at Tris's laughter and waited until she composed herself.

"That makes so much sense now" She said once she was calm again. Shifting forward while Eric was distracted she pulled the paper towards him and looked over the paper and took a pencil from his desk to mark in that Tris needed her morning run to be human.

"There you go" She said passing it back and watched Eric read it and laugh.

"Fair enough. We can make that a daily thing as long as I can get my coffee after" Eric said.

"Deal." Tris said not at all bothered by Eric's bluntness as they went over everything else that they needed to cover.


	4. Training with Eric

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 4: Training with Eric_

Tris opened her eyes slowly as her shoulder was shook barely able to make out Eric in the dim lighting of the dorm. Tapping his wrist he straightened as Tris sat up and started pulling her hair out of her braid and up into a ponytail as she got up and gathered her clothing. Eric left the initiate dorm to let Tris change, and was leaning against the wall when she emerged a couple minutes later yawning. It was earlier than normal for them both but Eric had stuck his face under the facet on Cold to get himself alert for the time being.

"Way to Early. Why are we getting up at 5 am again?" Tris asked as they walked towards the doors leading outside of the compound.

"So that by the time we get used to it we can go farther and get more done before people start coming and going. Especially since your position is not going to be announced until the end of next week." Eric said holding the door open for Tris the sun starting to lighten the sky. Running his fingers through his damp hair he looked over at Tris.

"Show me what you normally do and we can go from there" Eric said before following after Tris as she started her run for the morning, her route taking her towards Erudite before looping back towards Dauntless. A good starting place Eric noted. He also noted the landmarks she used to increase or decrease her speed during her run. They would change it up or make it longer soon but for now it was reasonable. Especially since it was also really early and not too much light to see by. As they neared Dauntless Eric sped up and passed Tris.

"My pace now" He called over his shoulder breaking into a hard sprint, not expecting a growl to leave Tris as she pushed herself to keep up with him the best she could. Reaching the door he stood there panting for only a minute before Tris stopped and held her side as she caught her breath.

"Stand up straight, you can catch your breath better" Eric said watching Tris do as he told her, the sound of their harsh breathing leveling out.

"It's a good route and you change your pace as you go. We will work on extending it over time but for the next couple days we'll keep it the same."

"So tomorrow when we see the Pire we sprint the rest of the way?" Tris asked rubbing her legs and stretching them out, keeping them warm and limber.

"Yup. And looser gets coffee" Eric said opening the door and letting Tris pass in first, both of them needing a drink and something to eat now before they started physical training. Eric grabbed his coffee and a muffin, and watched from the corner of his eye as Tris grabbed milk and a muffin and ate it slowly, taking her time to enjoy it and drink her milk before grabbing a couple water bottles and sat down, flexing her legs and arms. He admired the fact that she was willing to as much effort as she was into her training. It only proved to him that she wanted it. Getting to his feet he tossed his garbage out before heading to the training room, his head turning slightly to the left as he heard Tris's almost silent footsteps behind him.

"What are we going to start off with today?" Tris asked as she fell into step with him.

"I'm going to go over what you learned as an initiate and expand on that. How to defend yourself if I were to say to attack you when you have nothing, or a fractionless." Eric said opening the training room door for Tris to pass through, a nod was Tris's response to her soft thank you.

"If you were to attack me I would try to stay out of reach. You have a more upper body strength than I do." Tris said giving Eric a look.

"What else?" Eric said motioning for Tris to continue as he headed to the ring, and removed his boots, Tris following him as she thought.

"Your center of gravity is different, higher than mine so I could use it against you, and if I really wanted to I could go for your piercings, that is if I can get close." Tris said before tilting her head to the side before winding her hair and put it into a bun.

"Good. Remove the temptation of me using your hair against you. I would have to watch for how fast you are. Your center of gravity would only work if you were able to flip me onto my back, which at this point I'm going to say is unlikely. Your build is small, or rather slim, helping your speed rather than hindering it." Eric said as he and Tris started to circle each other in the ring. Tris noted on how Eric crossed one foot over the other as he circled her rather than step to the side like she had been taught, as well as how Eric held himself at ease, rather than taunt like other people she had fought. One of them needed to strike first so Tris pretended to be lost in thought to see what Eric would do, and she wasn't disappointed when he came towards her. Watching how he moved she brought her arm up to block his first hit and forced the second down before aiming a jab at his ribs making him grunt in surprise, his body moving too quickly for her to process until her arm was twisted behind her back, his other arm around her neck.

"Interesting tactic but I wouldn't use it often. I easily was able to get you into this hold after your went to block and hit. Always be ready to protect with one hand and strike with the other." Eric said as he let Tris go, letting her spin slightly before she caught herself and moved to the side, sidestepping an attack on her back, her strike aiming for Eric's shoulder, only to stumble as he used both hands to knock her off balance and onto the mat.

"Better" Eric said earning a scowl from Tris.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She said as she pushed herself up onto her feet and flexed her hands.

"Yes I am. I'm not actually aiming to harm you like I will later, this is to see how much I'll have to teach you and how quickly you pick things up." Eric said stepping around the mat again Tris coping his moments this time, much to his amusement.

"It would help if you weren't a brick wall" Tris said dryly flexing her hands again before shaking them slowly making him chuckle. Eric faked to the left and watched as Tris moved to counter him, before he shifted at the last second, Tris ducking under his arm and used Eric's momentum to twist his arm behind his back and force him down onto the mat on his knees but couldn't keep him there, not that it would matter when Eric jerked his twisted shoulder forward causing Tris to hit his back hard and hiss as his shoulder hit her ribs. Jabbing with her elbow at the back of Eric's head she slipped out of his grasp and got to her feet out of range as Eric shook his head and got to his feet studying her.

"Smart. Any blow to the back of the head or the temple will disorient your opponent leaving them dizzy or seeing two. But hit hard. To light and the hit will only piss them off further." Eric said moving around the ring again Tris following in the other direction.

"You are still built like a brick wall" Tris resorted as she moved.

"I train hard. Train hard enough and it's going to come easy." Eric said before moving towards Tris, her turning put him in a harder position to get her down again but he liked that she wasn't going to back down. She was thinking through what both of them were doing, something he liked. Hitting the ground on his back he grunted before looking at Tris who was sitting on his chest her feet by his waist as they fought, Tris to pin Eric and Eric to get up without hurting her too badly. He really didn't want to put her into the infirmary on their first fight. Bucking his hips he was pleased when she fell forward giving him a clear shot at her stomach when he felt her knee in his own, her other leg shifting to hold one of his arms, her balance over him aimed at keeping him in pain. He had to give her credit, he couldn't move without hurting himself at the moment something it took most a while to learn. Jerking his one arm free he wrapped it around her neck bringing her closer to him hoping to throw her off.

"Of no you don't." Tris muttered as he dug her knee into his stomach and ribs before she hit him enough to knock the wind out of him temporarily. When Eric stopped fighting Tris eyed him wondering if it was a trick or not. When she noticed he was trying to catch his breath she didn't ease up just yet.

"You win this one. Not bad for a starting fight." Eric said his eyes closed and Tris felt him relax under her before she rolled off and rest on her knees.

"I also take what I said back about you not getting me on my back. It's not often I'm proven wrong" Eric said opening his eyes to look at Tris who was either flushed from the fight or blushing, he wasn't sure which.

"Watch how you go to pin though. Had you not moved and changed it I could have gotten your stomach and knock the wind out of you. Watch for the hips too. Allowing me to lift them could result in me either rolling and pinning you or literally flipping us." Eric pointed out as Tris nodded.

"Your stance is different when you fight compared to how we were taught. Why?" Tris asked tilting her head as Eric rubbed his ribs where she kneed him.

"I found it hard to fight like that. It wasn't natural for me. I went with what would throw my opponent off and keep me comfortable enough when it came to long fights. Keeping your arms up like that hurts after a while." Eric said propping himself up as Tris grabbed her water bottles and handed one to Eric who nodded in thanks.

"Crossing your legs as you step does it help when you are attacked or is that another comfort thing?" Tris asked stretching her legs out.

"When I fight it's to keep me from getting from thrown off balance to much, at least when the attack has enough force coming at me." Eric said covering the water bottle again before getting to his feet and offered a hand to Tris.

"Let's work on the force you put behind your hits on the bags for a while then you can try it against me" Eric said pulling Tris to her feet and slipped on his boots. Once at the bags Eric corrected her posture and where she kept her tension as she worked, his fingers soon only tapping where she needed to either tighten or loosen.

"Try it this way" Eric said placing his hands on hers and guiding her through the motions before moving to his own bag and did the moves himself to let her see what it looked like.

"What way did you find easier to fight using. Mine or what Four taught you?" Eric asked watching her hit the bag in front of her.

"Yours actually. Even crossing one leg over the other as I step was more natural than the way we were taught." Tris said pausing to push her hair off her face only to have to block. Sending a dark look at Eric she circled him, as he started to circle her, her punches and quick jabs being stopped by Eric some glancing his arm or ribs when she got lucky. He wasn't going to be an easy opponent to go up against. When her back hit the wall she used it to her advantage and wrapped her one arm around Eric's neck and used her knee in his side to hook her other leg off his shoulder and flip them onto the ground, the momentum caused by it making Eric roll and tug Tris up again and pin her against the wall with ease.

"Nice. I wasn't expecting you to do that." He said stepping back before his head whipped to the side and he was kneed in the stomach again.

"Or that" He said circling Tris again pleased that she went for the hit without worrying too much about the consequences. He had seem some who had thought things over too much and never acted. With the number of hits she had aimed at his stomach he was getting sore, and so when he saw her knee jerk he moved his hands to block not expecting her to use her fist to hit his chest knocking the wind from him and making him fall back a couple steps. Tris held herself at the ready and Eric smirked as they circled each other again each of them not wanting to submit. Darting forward Eric backed Tris towards the ring before using it to throw her off balance and pin her.

"You win that one I guess. I can't get out of this." Tris said pouting slightly.

"Think. You could" Eric said getting comfortable over Tris, deciding to let her figure it out. Eric had her pinned well. Her hips were held down by his, her arms by his hands and he looked comfortable. Bucking her hips up against Eric's she scowled before getting her feet under her and pushed off moving Eric off of her slightly but not enough to make too much of a difference. Growling Tris tried again this time adding in a bite towards his shoulder making him hiss.

"Alright I'll let you up" Eric said getting up and pulled Tris up with him.

"What I can't bite?" Tris asked innocently.

"I rather not have teeth marks on my shoulders because of you but it would work if you bit hard enough to distract me." Eric said rubbing his shoulder lightly as Tris rubbed her hip.

"You're doing well for your first day. Keep this up and you'll be a leader sooner than you think. Six months for sure." Eric stated tossing Tris her water and sipped his own.

"Thank you. Sorry if I leave a mark on your stomach and ribs. I went with a place that would work the best." Tris said when she noticed Eric rubbing his chest. Glancing down he frowned slightly.

"Actually you were right to do that. I got used to you aiming for my stomach so when you hit my chest I wasn't prepared. Just don't make it a habit. If you make anything a habit it can be used against you. I'm ruthless and aim to injure almost immediately so many avoid fighting with me" Eric said as Tris nodded and let her hair down.

"Go spend breakfast with your friends, then meet me in the back room there. We can work on your cardio and strength then, maybe your flexibility. It will work in your favor in the long run." Eric said leaving the room to shower and grab more to eat, Tris a couple minutes after him.

Heading to the dining hall she smiled as she sat beside Christina.

"Morning." She said brightly.

"Morning. Where did you go this morning? Your bed was empty when we got up" Christina said as she picked at her muffin, Tris helping herself to some eggs and ham.

"I was up earlier so I went on a longer run, then worked out a little bit. I'm still not that strong." Tris said eating slowly watching her friends.

"Well it depends on what job we take." Will said keeping a close eye on Tris.

"I think I'll go for Tattoo artist." Christina said as she set down her cup.

"They keep asking you to join leadership don't they Tris?" Will asked causing Tris to frown.

"They? It's Max and Eric. Both said I would do well as a leader and I've been thinking it over. I want to do something that I know I will love." Tris said pushing her fork around on her plate as Four sat beside her.

"I missed you this morning." He murmured into her hair making her smile. She looked over at him and kissed his cheek not wanting to kiss him at the moment or in public not after Eric caught them kissing.

"Early start" she said back gently biting into her forkful of eggs. She wanted to keep her leadership a secret for a while, at least until it was announced she wanted to put off their fight for as long as possible. Four smiled and slipped his arm around her waist and started eating with his own hand leaving Tris feeling uncomfortable, just a little bit.

"What are you going to do today?" Four asked pausing in his eating and looked at Tris.

"I'm not sure. Eric and Max said to keep myself open to meetings with them or some of the other leaders." Tris said noticing that Four clenched his jaw.

"I'll talk to Max. I'll take the position so you can do something you would enjoy Tris. Besides I don't want you to worry and stress by working with Eric." Four said in a low voice as he rubbed her back, Tris feeling her anger rise within her before she shoved it down. She wasn't going to let Four get to her.

"I can handle it Tobias" Tris said sharply swinging her legs over the edge of the bench and stood up before leaving the hall, her hair spinning around her shoulders as she made her way out of the room and to the smaller training room she knew Eric was going to meet her before she picked up a set of weights and started lifting them, wanting to do something to get herself calmer or as calm as she could before Eric arrived. When Eric walked in twenty minutes later his knuckles bloody Tris was calmer but still trying to work her anger out.

"How about some more sparring before we move on?"


	5. Leadership at its Finest

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 5: Leadership at it's finest_

Tris lay on the floor panting after Eric's and her's sparring session where Eric used every trick he had to pin her. It made her fight harder and Eric was sporting a couple dozen bruises and even a couple bite marks from Tris.

"I thought we were going to work on my cardio and flexibility not sparring" Tris said looking over at Eric who lay on his back next to her his own breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Your boyfriend is a piece of work isn't he?" Eric growled as he turned his head to look at Tris when she groaned.

"He told you he was going to take the position over me taking it right?" Tris said rolling onto her stomach and ended up with her side pressed against Eric's, his one arm behind his head as he lay there.

"He doesn't want me working with you. He excuses it to stress but I doubt it's the real reason" Tris said with a small frown and propped her head on her hand as Eric snorted.

"You're an ass but that can't be the only reason why?" Tris said as Eric snorted again.

"He told you we were in the same initiate class right? Well I was always brutal, I had left Erudite to be a Dauntless and wanted it to happen badly. I was willing to do whatever it took. And in many ways I still am. Back then we had the fear landscape first thing our first night. I managed to keep a level head throughout it and I was ranked number one up until me and Four fought. It was the only time I ever got into a draw. We knocked each other out cold after twenty minutes. We had been watching the other fight, and I at the time was willing to see Four as an ally, maybe a friend if we both got through but after that it just didn't sit well with me. Then even then Four was everyone's favourite. I was not enough for them. If it wasn't for Max I would have been overlooked for everything really." Eric said staring at the ceiling, Tris watching his face more than anything when she felt him tense beside her as he was speaking.

Without thinking Tris moved and lay her head onto Eric's chest, Eric's breathe catching in his throat at the action. He couldn't remember the last time he had been touched in any way by a woman, or a girl even. The last time he could remember even getting a hug was from his mother the day before his choosing ceremony. He doubted she knew what she was doing but he enjoyed it while he was able to. Tris flushed as she pulled back and sat up Eric's eyes opening to see he flush and hide behind her hair, his own blush creeping up on him. He shouldn't have let her do it but he did it anyways.

"Let's act that didn't happen, at least until we can talk about it without feeling embarrassed?" Eric suggested, Tris spotting his blush when she looked up. Nodding Tris bit her lip again before looking at the ground again. Eric sat up slowly before getting to his feet and pulled Tris to her feet.

"It's an hour till lunch. Meet at my office after so we can get started on the more paper pushing aspects of the job. It'll be easier than this morning was." Eric said letting go of Tris's hand quickly and stepped back. Tris nodded and quickly left the room leaving Eric alone. Biting his lip he looked around the room before glancing at his hands and decided he should take the time to get cleaned up, like he was hoping Tris would. Making his way to his apartment he was lucky enough not to meet anyone and quickly made his way to the bathroom and stripped his vest, t-shirt, boots and pants off before examining the damage left on him by Tris. She had left several good bruises on his chest and stomach, a nice one on his back too. Stepping closer to the mirror he inspected the bite marks she had left before stripping the rest of the way and stepped into the shower.

Washing himself quickly he let his mind drift and knew unless he stopped he was going to fall and fall hard for Tris. He already liked her but to want her to be his girlfriend? It wasn't that far off in his mind. He could see it happening too. Especially if they kept working together like they were. It didn't help that Tris and Four were dating still but he had a feeling that was going to end shortly after the announcement of Tris's leadership came out. Washing his hair and rising it he stepped out and dried off, his towel around his waist as he walked to his closet and selected clean clothes to wear for the afternoon. Gathering his dirty clothes he tossed them into his washing machine and started the load before heading to the dining hall. He had a trainee to keep an eye on.

Walking into the dining hall he spotted Tris with her friends laughing, her hair damp around her shoulders but she was eating. Walking to his own table he grabbed enough to sustain himself until dinner, especially after his sparing session with Tris earlier.

"How was this morning? I heard you got into a fist fight with Four" Max said sitting next to Eric who scowled.

"Tris mentioned it once I went back to work with her thing morning after breakfast. He told her then me, that he was going to take the position rather than her since he didn't want her to and I quote stress her out or work with me" Eric said glancing at Max, who he was pleased to note was scowling as well. Glancing quickly at the rest of the table he wasn't too surprised to see the others scowling. Tris was well liked it seemed by the current leaders, but he had always been under the impression that Four was just as well liked. That clearly wasn't the case.

"What about now?" Veronica asked as she sipped her water.

"What now as in after lunch and Tris's training?" Eric asked and when he got a nod he sighed.

"I'm going to start her on the paper work aspect, get her comfortable with what goes over our desks in a day and teach her on how the best way to deal with the different Faction leaders. I'll let you know when I think she's ready to go out and meet them, it won't be to long, she's a fast learner." Eric said the pride he had showing and stunning them.

"You make it sound like she managed to win in a fist fight." Veronica said and Eric coughed and looked at his plate.

"She did. I even said I doubted she could get me on my back and she managed that several times this morning. She's fast and adapts on her feet quickly so it's going to be interesting training her" Eric said taking in their shocked faces. He was very proud of Tris and how hard she was working. Eric looked back down at his lunch and finished eating, as the other leaders talked about Tris's potential spot with them. Four passed by their table and glared at Eric who simply smirked but turned to watch Four and Tris. He knew that Tris was just as pissed as he had been before. He wasn't surprised when Veronica shifted over to look as well, even Max was watching.

"Tris? I'm sorry about earlier ok?" Four said as he sat, Tris looking over at her boyfriend and let her eyes travel over his bruised jaw and split lip, knowing now that Eric was the cause of it.

"You should be. It's not your choice if I take the position or not Four. Besides Max and Eric have already been so helpful with letting me know what to expect and everything else. Most boyfriends would be excited for me, or want to help me" Tris said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tris I just don't want to lose you" Four said as Tris shifted her legs over the bench and stood.

"Well if you keep acting like this you will" Tris said firmly before turning and walking away and out of the dining hall.

"Either she's heading to my office and waiting there or she's going to just make it there before I do" Eric said as he took his last bite and stood.

"I'm off to see just how much Tris can take behind a desk." Eric said leaving the table and head towards his office, not surprised to see Tris leaning against the wall outside it, slowly counting her breaths.

"He piss you off again?" Eric asked as he opened the door and let Tris walk in before him.

"Yeah. I told him if he didn't stop he was going to lose me like he was scared of." Tris said sitting in the chair that she had dubbed hers in Eric's office as he snickered.

"It would serve him right. The other leaders weren't too impressed when I mentioned why I had gotten into a fist fight with him." Eric said pulling a book off the shelf.

"Pushing that aside for now, this is a book of all the rules and punishments for said rules being broken here in Dauntless. Read what you can and we can talk about anything you're wanting to know more about" Eric said handing the book to Tris before sitting on his side of the desk and starting to work on the different files that covered it. Twenty minutes passed before Tris made any sort of noise.

"Really? If someone gets pregnant by rape the rapist's family if they are Dauntless born has to pay for the child? What if it was a transfer?" Tris asked looking up Eric who held up a finger and finished the paragraph he was on.

"Then it's up to the leaders and the victim. If you recall a couple pages before that there was a marriage rule almost. If a woman becomes pregnant the father must sign away all rights if they are not going to be together. If the father refuses then it's taken to the leaders to work something out. It's not often it happens but it has before." Eric said rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out of them.

"All Rapists are killed?" Tris asked frowning slightly.

"Yes, normally shot in the head so there is no chance of survival, and I do those." Eric said glancing at Tris's shaking hands. Getting up he walked around his desk and sat in the other chair and rubbed his hand over Tris's back.

"I think of it as protecting future generations from meeting the creep." Eric said slowly.

"If there is one, can I be there next time?" Tris asked her hands clenching as she felt her anger at her own rape returning.

"Of Course. And if it's a little girl or boy, I'll even let you do it." Eric said stilling his hand on her back but it was worth it to get the smile.

"Thank you." Tris said before looking at the book again. "What about attempts?"

"It depends on how far they got before they were either fought off or caught in the act. Most result in either becoming Sterile and Factionless or being killed." Eric said before looking at Tris.

"Do you remember what your attackers looked like?" Eric asked frowning.

"No, but with how my mom acted I think she killed them." Tris stated as she leaned towards Eric. Eric shifted his chair closer and set the book between them.

"On a happier note lets go over the next little bit together. It gets wordy around here." Eric said getting comfortable in the chair and talked over the different rules that had been laid out with Tris and what was wrong with them or why they were used and when.

"I'll let you finish" Eric said standing and passed the book back to Tris before heading back behind his desk, Tris putting her feet onto the chair Eric just vacated and kept reading, her fingers going to play with the ends of her hair, comfortable as she was. Eric looked amused as he went back to the major reports on his desk and kept working listening to Tris's comments on certain rules.

"Hey Eric do you have the report from Amity?" Veronica asked as she entered his office stopping short at the sight of Tris reading with her feet up, Eric working silently. Tris looked up before glancing at Eric's desk.

"You put it on the right corner ten minutes ago" Tris said getting odd looks from Eric and Veronica before Eric looked and held it up.

"Are you seriously reading and commenting on the rules, and paying attention to what I'm doing?" Eric asked holding the file to Veronica.

"Yeah. You have a thing you do with your pen when your reading and if you don't seem to agree with it you scowl" Tris said looking up again before looking at the snickering Veronica.

"Eric she's already noting your habits. I knew that from Erudite." Veronica said getting a scowl from Eric.

"What you don't flick her when she comments on your old Faction but you flick me?" Tris said sending a half heated glare at Eric.

"You I can flick, I flick her she'll break my fingers" Eric said calmly as Veronica laughed.

"I'm Veronica. You must be Tris, Eric was telling us how well you were doing this morning."

"Nice to meet you. Eric's so much of an ass I want to prove him wrong to shut him up" Tris said making Eric shake his head and Veronica laugh again.

"I like you. If Eric ever gets sick of you or you want to train with a woman at any point I'll take you." Veronica said getting a glare from Eric.

"Sweet, I'll find you when Eric pisses me off and I can't beat him with the files in here" Tris said laughing with Veronica before glancing at Eric who was playing with his pen as he read the report in front of him. Waving goodbye to Veronica, Tris turned back to the book and kept reading, she had at least two hundred more pages to go.

Shutting the book an hour later she looked up at Eric for the first time in a while and noticed he was tugging on his hair. Tris watched him for a minute longer as he tugged his hair and wrote in a pad of paper beside the report he was reading, a scowl on his face.

"Who sent in that report?" Tris asked setting the book back on the shelf and pulled her legs under her on the chair.

"Erudite but there was something wrong with the person who wrote it since it repeats itself over and over" Eric said dropping his pen on the desk and scowled at the report.

"Can I read it or am I not allowed yet?"

"Knock yourself out" Eric said offering Tris the file as he rubbed his neck with his hands. Tris frowned as she read the report before grabbing a pencil and crossed out the repeated parts. Pausing she read it again.

"It doesn't make sense. It goes from saying the previous agreement is working fine to saying it's not and needs to be fixed. That there are too many loopholes to really consider it effective." Tris said passing it back to Eric who scowled some more.

"I guess you and I will be making a trip to Erudite tomorrow unless you want to spend it with Veronica. I'm going straight to Jeannine with this." Eric said running his fingers ever the edge of the file.

"That would be interesting. I went once during training. You ended up yelling at me when I got back but I saw my brother."

"Your brother is Erudite. Do you know where?"

"Caleb Prior. I'm not sure where but it doesn't matter. Faction before blood right? You taught me that" Tris said looking at Eric.

"Yeah"


	6. Trip to Erudite

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 6: Trip to Erudite_

Tris lay her head on her knees once they were in the train car heading to Erudite.

"My bruises have bruises because of you" Tris said lifting her head to glare at Eric who was chuckling.

"Is it from today or from yesterday?"

"Both. You are a slave driver" Tris said as she noticed Eric leaning against the wall of the car.

"I'll have you know I have bruises because of you too." Eric said lifting his shirt to show Tris the bruises she caused on his stomach.

"Oops?" Tris said softly with a smile.

"Brat" Eric resorted fondly as he shook his head. Eric was quickly forming a soft spot for Tris. Maybe it was because he already liked her but he was letting her get away with more than most people would.

"Since your being a brat why do you need to respect Erudite?" Eric asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well they are first and foremost our Allies, they also provide us with our fear serum and doctors and medicines. They are intellectuals and think through the smallest of things." Tris said frowning slightly as she responded and got up to lean against the car by Eric so they didn't have to yell at each other.

"Correct all around. Be careful what you say, they can twist the simplest of things to mean something else." Eric warned as Erudite came into view. Tris nodded and looked out over at the passing buildings before taking her cue from Eric when they had to jump. Landing on her feet after a couple running steps she fell is step with Eric, who was standing tall and wearing a scowl. Refraining from teasing Tris stood as tall as she could while keeping up with Eric and entered the building at his side.

Eric kept walking not even pausing at the desk, Tris following his lead as he led them up the stairs to the offices and labs.

"Eric what an unexpected surprise. And Tris, I wasn't aware you would be with Eric" Jeanine said stepping out of a lab with a woman that could be her sister.

"Hello Ms. Mathews" Tris said when Eric said nothing but was glaring at a man that emerged just after the two women.

"I would greet who is with you but I don't know them." Tris said giving Eric a look that he ignored.

"Of course. This is my sister Angeline and her husband Cedric." Jeanine said before stepping closer to Tris.

"Eric never has gotten along with his father" Tris looked from Eric to Cedric and Angeline and was now able to see how they were related.

"Understandable. I doubt I'd get along with my Father in Abnegation anymore either." Tris said drawing Eric's attention to her.

"I'll explain on the way back to Dauntless" Eric said before pulling the paper from his pocket and handed it to Jeanine.

"This was sent to me and you can see why it pissed me off and makes me wonder just who wrote it." Eric said as Jeanine read it over frowning slightly.

"I see the reason for you coming to speak with me. But this isn't your style" Jeanine said, allowing her sister and brother-in-law read the report.

"It's mine actually. I decided to save the report from being ripped apart by Eric" Tris said giving a gentle smile as Eric snorted.

"Really?" he said fixing her with an unreadable look.

"With the way you were scowling at it I was waiting for you to rip it up. It's part of the reason I offered to read it" Tris countered placing a hand on her hip and making Eric snicker.

"Brat." Eric resorted rolling his eyes.

"The brat you're stuck with" Tris said with a smile, looking pleased with herself.

"Beatrice?" Tris turned and spotted her brother Caleb.

"Caleb. And it's Tris now." She said turning her back on her Brother, Eric looking between the two.

"You don't really look like siblings" Eric said aiming the comment at Tris.

"Caleb looks like a perfect blend of my parents. I kind of look like our mother, and I don't really see my father in me but it all has to do with genetics as far as I know." Tris said waving her hand dismissively. This drew Jeanine's attention to them.

"Mr. Prior, do you need something?"

"I have the reports that you wanted." Caleb said as he stepped pass Tris, who went as far as stepping closer to Eric a frown touching her lips. Eric placed a hand on her back as she moved understanding why she moved closer to him. Eric was tempted to slip his arm fully around her waist but he knew it would send the wrong message.

"Thank you, Mr. Prior, Now Eric aside from this report is there a reason one of your fellow Dauntless is with you?" Jeanine asked directing her attention to Eric and ignored Caleb.

"Yes actually. Tris is a leader in training. This is day two of training but she's already exceeding expectations." Eric said making Tris blush.

"You know you should be like this more often, you know nice" Tris said making Eric roll his eyes.

"Why would that be Tris?"

"Then people wouldn't say being left alone with you is like being left alone with a babysitter who sharpens knives" Tris making Eric chuckle.

"Seriously?"

"We're doing this again? Yes. You also have your oh so lovely personality of nails to consider." Tris said as Eric shook his head.

"You're lucky Max also wants you as a leader. Otherwise I would do more than this" Eric said flicking Tris where he knew a bruise was.

"Ow that hurts damn it Eric. You left a bruise there" Tris said giving a pout as she glared at him.

"Work on your glare Tris. It's as intimidating as a rabbit." Eric said dryly.

"Why thank you. Every girl wants to be told she's like woodland animals." Tris said sarcastically before blushing and looking over at the amused Mathews. Eric looked up and smirked.

"This is normal for us" Eric said shrugging and Tris rolled her eyes getting flicked again. Glaring at Eric who was smirking he looked at Jeanine then back at Caleb.

"Perhaps we can take this to your office?" Eric asked Tris looking at her brother and then back forward, not at all bothered by Eric placing his hand on her back and leading her after Jeanine to the Erudite Leader's office.

Tris mostly stood in silence as Eric handled the meeting with Jeanine. She knew now that they were related but they kept themselves professional and on topic, Tris comparing the Eric before her with the Eric she knew as a Dauntless leader with initiates, and the Eric that was training her.

This Eric before her and the one that trained her were similar. Patient and calm. The leader that trained initiates was there to frighten the weak and steer the weak from the strong. She could see that now that she was past initiation and working with him. Although Tris noted every time that Eric's father, Cedric spoke his jaw tightened and he looked like the initiation Eric. She was used to observing people. She had done it all the time in Abnegation. After a while of watching Eric battle his temper Tris decided it was time to speak up.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but by the sounds of the report we were given and even now there seems to be two sides. One that agrees with our agreements already in place and the other who does not. What could be possible causes? Things to look out for perhaps?" Tris asked stepping up and placing her hand on the back of Eric's chair much like he had when she had gone to see Max with him. All eyes turned to her aside from Eric's but she felt the tension in his shoulder when her fingers brushed it. He was wearing a thinner vest today and he no doubt felt her fingers. She tilted her chin up slightly and told herself they were other Eric's. She could talk back and question him and walk away. She could do it here but be respectful about it.

"There are those who agree because they have had dealings with the fractionless. Those who don't agree have never had any issues with them." Jeanine said as she smoothed her jacket as she sat in her chair.

"That always seems to be the problem." Tris said thoughtfully tapping her finger onto Eric's back as she debated speaking of her own past.

"I find that even those who end up with pasts from the fractionless go two ways as well, forgive my bluntness. They either hate the fractionless or blame their own families." Tris said feeling Eric stiffen further under her fingers.

"Anger is selfish in Abnegation. So after I was attacked my mother and I had to hide our anger at the fractionless and keep doing what we needed to. My brother on some level hates me, as does my father, and that I'm sure has only grown worse when I left for Dauntless." Tris said keeping her eyes on the women in the room.

"Eric and I have an understanding that the fractionless are rather useless and need to be eradicated, and from what I understand Jeanine is that you feel the same." Tris said letting go of the chair and moving to stand beside it. Cedric frowned now knowing why it seemed his son was protective over the young woman that was now standing beside him. He could see Eric's fingers itching to move towards her.

"You know of my late daughter then" Cedric said, not at all surprised that Tris's eyes turned to him.

"Yes." Tris said simply Cedric's jaw tightening in a similar manner to Eric's as she stood. Forcing herself to stand her ground she let Cedric approach her and sneer at her.

"What makes a former stiff so sure she could speak about her?" he spat Tris not even flinching despite wanting to.

"Because I know the pain behind it all" Tris said calmly before she was put behind Eric who had stood up and caught his father's fist in his hand.

"Pity. Here I thought your temper would have vanished over the years" Eric said calmly his other hand on Tris's hip behind him her hands moving to grasp the back of his vest. He could feel them shaking against his back as she grabbed a fistful of his vest and lay her head in between his shoulder blades, her deep breathes reminding him that he also had to keep calm.

"Cedric" Angeline said stepping away from Jeanine's desk, both sisters moving to see Tris calming herself. Shoving his father back Eric put his other hand behind him and pressed Tris closer to his back, giving her a reverse hug. Letting Tris go as he felt her let go of him Eric looked over his shoulder at her.

"We should be heading back to Dauntless. Thank you for seeing us" Eric said to his mother and aunt before steering Tris from the room and out of the building, his hand firm on her back as they walked.

"Breathe Tris" Eric instructed as they neared the train station and climbed onto the platform.

"I'm trying to" Tris said as they stopped to wait for the train, Eric spotting her hands shaking. Looking up and seeing the train he impulsively grabbed Tris's hand in his and laced their fingers together, before starting to run, Tris keeping up with him as he jumped and opened the door to the train, Tris holding onto the handle with him, just inside his arms.

"You first" Eric said letting Tris get into the train before swinging in and pulling Tris into a proper hug. They spent most of the return trip silent, simply taking a forbidden comfort in each other. Both of them had demons brought up today.

"I'm proud of how you handed things today." Eric said into Tris's hair.

"Thank you Eric. I'm sorry that your father blames you for the loss of your sister" Tris said hugging him tighter as she felt him stiffen.


	7. The Job Reveal

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 7: The Reveal_

The rest of the week passed like the beginning. Wake up, run then spar in the training room for a couple hours then eat breakfast. Move back to the back training room and work on everything from flexibility, to strength to speed before breaking for lunch and getting changed. Some days Eric had her practicing with her knives or guns, helping her learn to shoot people and not just targets. After Lunch they always retreated to Eric's office to work on the paperwork aspect of the job, Eric always giving her some of the standard reports to work on and every now and then an odd one that came across his desk. One afternoon Tris went to Candor with Veronica and learned how to deal with the Faction of Honesty. A couple days after that she went with Max to Amity to meet the Faction of the Peaceful. She had had a busy week and when she had seen Christina, Will or Uriah they had been suspicious. Almost as suspicious as Tobias was being. He had started questioning her about the little things, to escalating to saying she couldn't go for her runs in the morning. He wanted her as far away from Eric as she could be, even Veronica or Max were soon put into the same melting pot of hate as Eric.

"Ready for telling everyone your job of preference today?" Eric asked leaning against the wall where they had paused to catch their breath. They had been extending her run slowly and now they were halfway to Candor.

"Yes and no. Yes because then I don't have to lie about it or make excuses, and No because of the fight I know is coming with Four." Tris said looking across the ally at Eric.

"Understandable but if he can't be happy for you then you are better off finding someone who would be." Eric said calmly as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"I know that but I want to see if this works out first. He doesn't know yet." Tris said following Eric's lead and rejoined him in running once more. Once they were back at Dauntless, Eric beating Tris again he shook his head as he looked at her.

"Either way you are going to have to make a choice Tris. Your job that is going to keep you busy or a boyfriend that won't understand." Eric said calmly as they entered Dauntless together.

"The fact that you are so worried about me is nice" Tris said glancing over at Eric and noticed him looking at the floor.

"Eric I mean it. You're a really nice guy, just people are terrified of you. Well aside from the kids." Tris said giving Eric a smile.

"You saw that huh?"

"Of course. You let them use you as a jungle gym. Not to mention I saw you braiding one of the little girl's hair." Tris said bumping her shoulder against Eric's.

"I normally make sure no one see's that" Eric said glancing at Tris.

"I liked seeing that side of you. I just wish that others knew you like I do." Tris said as she watched Eric make a face.

"And lose my reputation?" Eric teased Tris chuckling as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think your losing much there tough guy" Tris said getting a smile from Eric.

"You say that now. But wait until you're a leader. Veronica isn't the fondest of children. Out of us leaders I am the only one. At least at the moment." Eric said as Tris nodded.

"Well once it's announced I might just join you. I've always liked children." Tris said before getting quiet.

"You're thinking about a family with Four again aren't you?" Eric said after he saw the look on her face.

"Yeah but right not it's not really that possible is it?"

"What do you mean? You could start a family at any time you want to" Eric said as they walked closer to the main part of Dauntless.

"But right now is not a good time. Not with me in training and an impending fight" Tris said with a sigh.

"True. I'll meet you in the Pit for the choosing. Join me on the table when you make the announcement ok? I'll keep an eye on Peter." Eric said as they parted ways. Tris had slowly been buying things and decorating her apartment, Veronica even going clothing shopping with her and she had a ton of new clothes in her new closet while she currently stayed in the transfer dorm. Making her way into the dorm she grabbed clean clothes and her towel before heading to the bathroom and showering quickly and started to get dressed again slowly.

"Looking good there Stiff." Peter jeered from behind her making Tris sigh.

"Morning Peter" Tris said pulling on her shirt, glad he had chosen to come when she was mostly dressed.

"What you're not going to give me a show?" Peter taunted making Tris scowl. She had been watching her temper and while it was better she found she fought back a lot of nasty things she wanted to say thanks to Eric and Veronica. They had both encouraged her to say what she thought when she was with them.

"I'll pass on that Peter." Tris said leaving the bathroom or at least attempting to when Peter grabbed her arm tight.

"I'm not done talking to you Stiff. You aren't going to go for the leadership position today or I'll kill you."

"You tried that once and it failed" Tris said looking up at Peter hating her short stature at the moment.

"I won't fail this time bitch" Peter hissed shoving Tris against the wall and held her there by her shoulders, his fingers tight enough to cause bruises. Tris said nothing and once he didn't get a response Peter let her go before heading to the showers. Gathering up her fallen belongings she went back to the main part of the room and sat on her bed. She had no others shirts unless she wanted to showcase what Peter just did to her. Biting her lip she changed her shirt and worked the towel through her hair slowly to dry it as she waited for Christina to wake up. She was going to display the marks and let Max, Veronica and Eric see and she knew Veronica would want to kick Peter's ass, Eric had already said he would so she was going to have to talk to them both.

After watching Christina spend an hour on her makeup (something Tris would never understand) they finally left the dorm and made their way to the dining hall. Eric was already there talking to Max and the second he spotted Tris and her bruised arms his jaw tightened, Max turning to see what had upset his fellow leader before making Eric look away. After breakfast was over Max stood and head up to the balcony, Eric standing as well and climbing onto a table set up on the lower level and let out a shrill whistle.

"Alright listen up. Today those of you who have survived and become members of Dauntless get to choose your career here. Max will read off the order and you will come and select your job, I will announce it and then you join an instructor." Eric said before nodding up at Max.

"Our first ranking initiate this year is a transfer. Tris Prior" Max called and Tris stood up to her friends clapping, already whispers starting when they spotted her bruises. Tris made her way to Eric who had knelt down so he was closer to Tris.

"Please tell me that wasn't Peter?"

"We can talk about it later. After all I'm going to join leadership" Tris said as Eric stood.

"Leadership" Eric announced before offering his hand to Tris and she used it to get up onto the table. From her new stop she could see Christina looking upset, Will confused, Peter pissed and Four was livid.

"Second ranking initiate. Peter Hayes" Max called, Eric stiffening slightly and turning to face Peter as he walked to the front to get his job.

"I think there has been a mistake. A Stiff can't be a leader" Peter said glaring at Tris who said nothing deciding to take the back seat to this and learn.

"Former stiff. And unless you're going to pick you can wait until the end" Eric said calmly, to calmly Tris noted. She knew Eric well enough by now to know he was itching to hit someone or something.

"I'm going for Leadership. Just because she choose it doesn't mean I won't" Peter said stepping towards Tris who simply tilted her head to the side.

"Do you really think attacking me in front of anyone is going to win you any points Peter?" Tris said calmly not bothered by Peter at the moment. Eric had been training her so she knew she was better than she had been at the start of initiation. Eric was also standing right there and Veronica was not too far off either.

"You little bitch" Peter spat and jumped up onto the table Tris sighing and glanced at Eric who nodded. Jumping off the table Eric crossed his arms over his chest and watched Peter get fed up with Tris's lack of return in taunts, which were mostly about her family and former faction, before he struck out at Tris only to miss as Tris moved calmly to the side. Four made his way forward intent on stopping the fight before Eric grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're playing at Eric? He already sent her to the infirmary once!" Four yelled at Eric pissed that he looked unconcerned.

"She'll be fine." Eric said calmly his voice being heard around the room. Everyone had heard of Peter's ability in fights and doubted that Tris would last long in a fight. Eric glanced over at Tris and smirked.

"She'll knock him on his ass" Four stared at Eric like he had two heads before looking at Tris and noticed she was dodging all the attacks, not letting Peter touch her, her fighting style that he was able to note, much more like Eric's now, a thought he really didn't like. How long had Eric been training her? Tris side stepped one more time before stepping behind Peter and slammed her elbow into Peter's back and swiped his feet from under him at the same time, Peter hitting the table with a crack. Eric let go of Four's arm and walked over to Peter before kicking him off and onto the floor.

"Not bad. I'd give you a five on that." Eric said prompting a scowl from Tris.

"Next name Max" Eric called out turning to face the rest of the room, Tris glancing at Veronica then Eric and shaking her head, Veronica nodding to whatever their silent conversation was about. Once everyone had chosen Eric smirked and jumped off the table Tris following him a moment later, Eric's hand moving to her back as he leaned in and started speaking with her. Mostly on what they would be doing that afternoon but he wasn't going to talk too loudly about it. Tris was in many ways his protégée and he kept her well-guarded from others.

"Tris why didn't you tell me you were going to take leadership?" Christina asked coming to stand by Tris once Eric had moved to talk to Veronica.

"I didn't tell anyone Christina. Besides I'm a better choice than Peter. I'm not going to abuse my power." Tris said as Christina frowned.

"Yeah but you're learning from Eric." Christina countered and watched as door seemed to slam closed on Tris, her entire posture shifting and her kind look hardening to mimic Eric's cold look.

"There is nothing wrong with Eric being my instructor aside from the fact that you hate him for hanging you over the chasm." Tris said her voice turning cold as Eric walked up behind her.

"What's going on here?" Eric asked before looking over Tris and nodding.

"Your glare is better. Still wouldn't scare a rabbit. Give it a pause maybe." Eric muttered before looking at Christina and Will.

"Well we all have to start somewhere" Tris said offhandedly to Eric who smirked.

"Fine. If you are going to be mouthy then I'll give you some things to go. Like paperwork." Eric said placing his hand on Tris's back and started to lead her from the room, Tris saying nothing this time. Christina and Will followed behind at a distance and watched them pass over the chasm without any issues before vanishing towards Eric's office.

Later that night as Tris was leaving Eric's office she was laughing at Eric's complaints about the paperwork before she stopped when she saw a livid looking Four outside the door. Stopping suddenly she gasped as Eric bumped into her before wrapping his arm firmly around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Four" Eric said coldly, Tris able to feel Eric stiffening behind her, his whole body becoming ridged.

"Eric. Let go of my girlfriend. There is no need for you to be holding onto her" Four said measuring his words out slowly to keep his temper from boiling over. Tris heard it and stiffened Eric fighting the urge to step back into his office with Tris.

"I guess he rather you fall on the ground" Eric said to Tris as he slipped his arm slowly off of her waist. Taking his time to partly make sure she was ok to stand on her own and to piss Four off.

"Thank you Eric. I'll see you tomorrow morning" Tris said softly turning to place her hand on his arm before stepping towards Four and after a moment Eric sighed and nodded.


	8. The Fight with Four

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 8: The Fight with Four_

Tris followed Four to his apartment silently. She couldn't wait until she was able to move into hers. Eric had told her Veronica had already moved her stuff.

"What the hell was that? Why did you take the position?" Four yelled once they were in his apartment his jaw tight.

"Better me than Peter" Tris said softly hoping to stop the argument before it got too far out of hand. She loved Tobias she did but this was going to really test them.

"I understand that but why did you take it? You know Eric and I got in a fight over it"

"Yeah because you decided to make the choice for me Tobias! I made my choice to do something that I will love. Why can't you be happy for me?" Tris said heartbroken that he wasn't going to try to understand.

"You're not going to love it Tris! You're going to be stuck with Eric day in and day out and even after your training is over you're going to have to deal with him every day." Four said taking a deep breath as Tris kept as calm as she could.

"He's too touchy with you too. Even today, does he need to touch you as often as he does?" Four spat Tris feeling her own temper start to fray.

"Eric only touches to me either get my attention or make sure I got the information right. Or he's helping me. That's all he's doing is helping me Four." Tris said frustrated. Why couldn't he see what was right in front of him? She deliberately used his nickname and not Tobias to prove she wasn't happy with him.

"Tris I love you. I want you to be safe. Why don't you give the job to Peter or Will and work with Christina in the tattoo parlor or training initiates?" Tobias tried again Tris taking a step back from his hand that was held out to her.

"If you really loved me like you say you do, you would be happy for me and want to help me do better." Tris said calmly before turning and leaving the apartment, her feet taking her mindlessly to the Chasm.

"And here I thought you would be arguing with him" Eric said leaning against the railing beside her making her smirk.

"We were but I walked out on him. He wasn't seeing it like I do. And he thinks that you touch me too much" Tris said looking over at Eric who snorted.

"I have my reasons" Eric muttered as Tris turned so she was facing Eric.

"That's what I told him." Tris said before running her hand over the back of her neck, Eric watching her carefully.

"Let's go. I was going to give you the keys tomorrow but I'll hand them over tonight. You need to sleep, and relax." Eric said pushing off from the railing and motioned for Tris to walk. Rolling her eyes at him she started walking Eric placing his hand on her back as they walked, bringing up one of the mysterious reports from Erudite they had received, Tris doing her best to keep Eric from ranting about it. They were irritating Tris would agree but Eric hated them with a passion.

"You did not" Tris said as they turned a corner Eric snickering at the look on Tris's face before he caught her arm gently.

"Four" Eric said mildly all amusement and playfulness falling from his demeanor, Tris stiffening as she looked up at her boyfriend to see him staring at the hand on her arm. Anyone could see that Eric's hold was loose but Four was glaring at it like he was going to leave bruises on her arm. Tris glanced between the two of them and sighed. There was no way there was not going to be a fight at this point.

"Keep your hands off of her Eric." Four said coldly as Eric scowled.

"Or what? With how you are acting it's like you have so little faith in her to remain faithful to you" Eric tutted raising an eyebrow when Four flinched, Tris's expression clouding over.

"Really? I'm not like that" Tris said coldly before looking at Eric.

"Walk me to my apartment please Eric? I don't want to walk alone" Tris said as Eric raised his other eyebrow.

"Ok" He said simply before letting Tris walk past Four, following her a couple steps before falling into step with her, his hand on her back lightly once more Four following them.

"So you ask him and not me?" Four said as Eric leaned down to tell Tris something.

"Eric is my trainer. Plus Max said I'm going to be working closely with him so why not walk with Eric?" Tris said ignoring the way that Eric was stiff beside her.

"Besides Eric had the keys to my apartment. Max gave it to him and he's the best one to take me to my apartment" Tris said firmly as she slipped her arm back and through Eric's before giving him a smile. Eric looked at Tris and raised his pierced eyebrow. Tris raised her own eyebrow at him and after rolling his eyes Eric started walking with Tris, easily in step with her as they moved down the hall towards her apartment, Four falling further behind but still followed them growing more concerned as the time passed and he noticed they were headed towards Eric's apartment. Tris never let go of Eric's arm as they walked together and soon they passed Eric's place to the one next door where Eric handed over the keys, his head lowered to whisper to her something, Four watching them break apart laughing. Eric waited until Tris was inside her apartment and he heard the locks click meaning she was heading to bed before he turned to look at Four and passed him on his way to his own apartment.

"Why is she by you?"

"Max decided it would be better if her apartment was by mine while she was training. Later if she wanted to move she could." Eric said calmly compared to Fours demands of him.

"I swear if you touch her"

"You'll what Four? How do you expect me to train her without touching her? She also asked for help when it came to her sparring so that is one of many things we work on together." Eric sneered as he turned fully to look at Four who was trembling with rage.

"Get Veronica to train her then. I don't like you near her and let's not forget you're the one that made her stand in front of the target while you made me throw knives at her." Four snapped stepping forward Eric rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes I know. But if we're going to bring up things that we shouldn't forget: It should be that your girlfriend knows you rather take the job than have her do it, which on top of you doubting her ability to stay faithful to you, also implies that you don't think she's capable of handling being a leader." Eric said with a smirk before slipping into his apartment and ignoring the yell from Four when he realized what Eric had said.

The next morning dawned for Tris early as she got up at five am and met Eric as he was leaving his apartment. Nodding to each other they walked in silence to the door leaving the compound Four following them before watching them take off in a sprint Eric in the lead but Tris pushing to keep up with him. When they reached the halfway point Eric stopped running, Tris doing the same as they stretched in silence, Four breathing hard not used to the running that Eric was putting Tris through. It only cemented his hatred for the blonde man. Watching Eric reach out for Tris's arm as he helped he stretch out her back he held back his fury.

"How was your first night in your apartment" Eric asked as he rubbed her shoulders Tris humming softly at the touch.

"It's different than sleeping in the dorms that for sure." Tris said before pouting.

"Right there, a little harder please" Tris asked and Eric obliged and felt Tris relax under his hands. Tris ducked under Eric's arm before pressing her hands into his shoulder, Eric's head falling forward before he pulled her against his back his hands on her waist.

"Let's finish our run then we have target practice today since we skipped it yesterday" Eric said in a no nonsense tone that had Tris smiling.

"Sure. Don't want me to touch your back?" Tris teased wiggling out of Eric's grasp.

"Oh I don't care actually but if you spend the time to do it I'll likely fall asleep" Eric warned. Tris laughed as she took off running again Eric rolling his eyes and following after her, easily catching up and keeping pace with her.

"Faster Tris" Eric said, smacking Tris's ass as he passed her Tris yelping in shock before she took off after Eric and tackled him when he stopped running by the door to Dauntless. Both of them fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Tris moving so she was able to pin Eric and glare at him.

"What was that for?"

"Smacking my ass Eric" Tris said scowling as Eric chuckled getting comfortable on the ground.

"What? That's not allowed? You do have a very nice ass." Eric said watching Tris flush above him his fingers absently tucking back some of her hair before resting on her hip.

"Eric!" Tris whined as she hit his chest making him smirk before sitting up Tris falling backwards off his stomach into his lap, her arms going around his neck to stay upright.

"Are you getting me my coffee to day or are you going to be mean and make me get it?" Eric asked innocently as Tris rolled her eyes and stood up offering her hands to Eric who used them to pop quickly back to his feet.

"I can grab it if you grab something to eat for us" Tris said making a deal with him.

"Lead on then" Eric said opening the door for Tris and let her enter Dauntless before him, their strides in sync with each other after almost two weeks of working together.

Entering the cafeteria together Tris went one way to grab coffee for Eric and her orange juice and milk for herself as Eric grabbed them each a muffin and some eggs. Meeting at a table they handed over what belonged to the other and ate quickly and quietly neither of them needing to talk, unlike many of their fellow Dauntless. When they were done eating Tris and Eric stood and dropped their plates off before going to the training room, Eric running Tris through the drills he knew she didn't know with the guns. He was also talking to her about being able to kill if she needed to without feeling too much guilt.

Four paced the far end of the training room watching them, not liking Eric's hands touching Tris, or the fact that Eric would let his fingers linger just a little bit on her when he showed her something. If Eric wanted to make a move on Tris he was going to have to deal with him first. Tris was his girlfriend not Eric's. No one would date Eric, he was a sadistic asshole and many if not all the girls were turned off by him.

Tris's laughter causing him to look back over at the pair of them as they put everything away where it belonged, Tris jumping good naturally on Eric's back and Four stepped forward expecting Eric to push her off before his jaw dropped when Eric grabbed Tris's thighs and lifted her higher and let her get comfortable on his back. Taking off in a run Tris's laughter echoed in the training room as Eric ran towards the pit not caring that people saw them as he head to where he knew all the kids were.

As Eric and Tris entered the room where the kids spent their free time on the weekend Eric set Tris down and they faced the kids together.

"ERIC!" Came a squeak as a little blonde ran towards him and hugged his legs before looking up at Tris.

"Who's she?" Eric raised an eyebrow at the jealous undertone and glanced at Tris.

"My Name's Tris"

"Or Six" Eric added as she stuck her tongue out at him before flicking his leg.

"You mean we can finally meeting you Six?" a little boy asked before Tris smiled and sat, fully prepared for the tackle hugs she got from the children Eric had told about her. Tris sat and played with the kids Eric doing the same next to her, the two of them soon back to back leaning on each other as the kids chattered on and on to them about everything and nothing. Tris lay her head on Eric's shoulder as she listened to the story she was told, gasping at all the right parts as Eric asked all the questions. Four hid out of sight and watched them as Eric fell back Tris laying her head on his stomach as the story continued, Four not understanding what was so special about it. It wasn't real.

Four walked off after a couple hours but by lunch Tris and Eric decided they needed to get back to their leadership positions. Walking side by side to the dining hall they ate in silence once more before walking to Eric's office.

"You can work in your office now you know" Eric said as they entered his together and Tris shrugged.

"I've gotten comfortable working with you in here so I don't see me changing my habit's now." Tris said giving Eric a smile that he rolled his eyes at.

"You say that now." Eric said good natured as they started working on the different files together, Eric getting her attention when he needed it by tossing paperclips at her and pretending nothing was wrong with it. Tris took to tossing them back when she finished a file to get a new one, and soon all the files were gone from his desk.

"Well this hasn't happened in months" Eric said staring at his empty desk as Tris snickered.

"Why not try to find the passage between our offices?" Tris suggested as she got up and stretched. Eric shrugged before taking off his vest and dropped it on his chair.

"One of each of us on either side?" Eric suggested. Tris nodded before going into her office and locked the door before starting with the shared wall between her and Eric's office to see if there was anything noticeable. When she didn't see anything she looked behind shelves before jumping back as pressing on of the drawers on the cabinet opened the passageway. Laughing Tris grabbed the flashlight and made her way into the passageway and looked over the dead end as she heard Eric moving around in his. Biting her lower lip she found a button and pushed it.

"ERIC?"

"Tris?" Eric said moving towards his cabinet.

"Mine was the cabinet and the button back here is stuck. Try the right hand knob on your cabinet." Tris called through the door Eric trying it as Tris went back to trying it on the passageway. Eric stumbled back slightly when the cabinet opened, before peeking in at Tris who was beaming.

"This is genius. No one would expect the cabinets" Tris said excitedly. Eric raised an eyebrow at her and tried not to chuckle at her excitement.

"Your far more excited about this than I thought you would be" Eric said mildly.

"Shut up. I've been having a bad couple days." Tris said frowning.

"Sorry I shouldn't have made fun but you're like a child." Eric said giving Tris a gentle smirk. One that she knew that he didn't mean anything bad by.

"You're forgiven this time." Tris said giving him a smile before stepping back into the passageway and raced to her office then back around to Eric's door, Eric chuckling at her childlike enthusiasm. It was nice to have someone around like Tris. Most women turned cold and ruthless but Tris could still brighten everyone's day. Once Tris was back in his office she hugged him, Eric hugging her back not bothered by the contact she seemed to crave from him. He was aware by now that Tris trusted men very little and for her to initiate contact with him meant she trusted him, something he knew very few people did.

"Eric, I've asked you before but keep your hands off of my girlfriend." Four snapped from the doorway, Eric turning his head to face him, a scowl coming to his lips. Tris stepped back and Eric thought he saw a pout before her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at him. Checking quickly that the passageway was closed he turned to face Four and Tris.

"I'm not your property Four. Don't think I wasn't aware of you following me today to see what I do. If you don't stop this, you and I are over. I mean it." Tris said sternly leveling Four with her glare one that Eric noted was getting better with the amount of time she used it. Leaving Eric's office she walked towards the Pit and spent the free time she had with Christina, buying a couple new outfits that would showcase her tattoo's when she got them and made her feel good. She was trying to get alone with Christina despite her almost constant put downs of Eric. In the last few weeks Tris had become fond of Eric, Friends even with him and hearing him put down all the time was not something she enjoyed. Will understood and did his best to stop Christina but he wasn't always successful. Spotting Veronica not to far ahead Tris jogged past Christina and hugged her other friend.

"Hey Veronica" Tris said giving the older woman a smile that was easily returned, Christian and Will catching up to Tris before stopping short at the sight of the female leader.

"You must be friends of Tris." Veronica said looking them over as Tris smirked slightly.

"Christina and Will. This is Veronica one of the only female leader's Dauntless has." Tris said as Veronica looked at Tris and bumped her hip with her own.

"Which is why I'm glad you're becoming one. I need some female company to keep me sane."

"Someone also needs to keep Eric in line." Tris said smirking a little more.

"You drive him crazy hun and I thank you for it. He's either praising you or saying you're going to make him grey. Please keep it up." Veronica said as Tris laughed.

"What making him proud or driving him crazy?" Tris asked Christina frowning at Tris's light banter.

"Who will you be making proud or driving crazy?" Eric asked sporting bloody knuckles eyeing the small group.

"You" Tris said, Eric raising an eyebrow.

"You like doing that to me, and you do it without trying." Eric said before glancing at Veronica who was staring at his hands.

"Another fight with Four?"

"He started it so I finished it" Eric said offhandedly before glancing at Tris who had a hand on her hip.

"This had nothing to do with him telling you to stop touching me again?"

"Yes and no. He added that I was sick minded to try to corrupt you" Eric said rubbing his thumb over his lower lip, Tris snorting.

"I warned him already" Tris said before glancing over at her friends.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go get ready for the party at Zeke's tonight"


	9. Candor or Dauntless

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 9: Candor or Dauntless_

Tris entered the apartment with Christina and Will, her eyes falling to Four who was talking to Zeke before drifting to Eric who was sipping from a glass of what she guessed was Scotch or Whiskey. She had seen a couple bottles in his office so she knew that he preferred them. Sitting on the couch with her friends she wasn't surprised that Uriah came to join them.

"Let's get this party started!" Zeke said standing up before motioning everyone closer. Eric made his way over and sat in the empty chair where he could see everyone, Four sitting across from Tris and gave her a small smile. Tris smiled back hoping that their fight as big as it was, was soon going to be behind them. Eric had called her a hopeless romantic over it but she had rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, the game is simple. Candor you tell the truth. Dauntless you do a dare, you choose not to do either one then you take a piece of clothing off." Zeke said, Tris not liking the rules so much but willing to play. She never got to play any games in Abnegation not like this and she was interested in it.

"Tris why don't you start us off? Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" Tris said tilting her chin up slightly. Zeke smirked and crawled over to Tris and whispered his dare into her ear making her scowl slightly. Getting up after shoving Zeke back she walked over to Eric and grabbed his almost full glass from him and raised it to him before drinking it down.

"Thanks Eric" Tris said before heading over to her spot again.

"Did you have to drink it all?" Eric muttered before getting up to refill his glass and sitting again. Tris didn't respond to Eric's mutter before she turned to Will.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Tell us what you think of everyone in this room" Tris said watching as Will stilled before he took off his shirt shaking his head.

"No way. I value my life thank you Tris." Will said to much laughter before Will eyed everyone.

"Eric? Candor or Dauntless?" Will asked wondering what his Leader would say.

"Dauntless duh" Eric said eying Will over his glass.

"I dare you to hang over the Chasm for five minutes like you made Christina do during training." Will said as there were gasps from around them. Eric wasn't going to back out but he didn't want to do it either. Setting his drink down, he got to his feet and started from the apartment, the group following him. Tris was just behind Eric and once they reached the chasm she glanced at her watch. Eric grabbed the side of the bridge and lowered himself off the edge.

"Five minutes starts now" Tris said alternating between watching Eric and the time on her watch. Christina watched stunned as Eric hung there. She could see Tris watching Eric nervously and wondered just how close the two were getting since they spent their days together now. Christina liked Four more than Eric but if Tris saw something in Eric then who was she to judge, they were after all best friends. As the five minute marked inched closer, Christina could see the toll it was taking on Eric. His knuckles where going white against the edge of the bridge and he was scowling now compared to before.

"Time" Tris said hooking her one leg over the other side of the bridge and grabbed Eric's forearm, Will stepping up to grab the other. Eric pulled himself up once he was high enough and leaned against the railing, flexing his fingers, turning his hand over to see his red palms before rubbing them.

"I'm not doing that again, at least not after drinking." Eric said as he got to his feet, Tris shadowing him, not that many people would notice unless they were looking for it. Once they were back in Zeke's apartment and comfortable Eric was wearing a dark smirk.

"Four? Candor or Dauntless?" Eric asked after he finished his glass and switched to water.

"Dauntless" Four said making Eric smirk all the more.

"I was hoping you would say that. Dress in a tutu and skip and twirl around the pit for twenty four minutes" Eric said as Tris covered her mouth to keep the giggles in. Christina soon followed her. Glaring in a way that could kill Eric, Four accepted the dare and went to the pit. Eric wore a smirk as he watched Four act like an idiot Veronica taking pictures of it to show Max.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless" Four snapped as he walked back towards the group cutting off their laughter.

"Dauntless. I left Candor for a reason" Christina said with a defiant look at Four.

"Kiss Zeke" He said knowing that it was unlikely that she would. To his surprise Christina walked over to Zeke and kissed him before smirking at him.

"Uriah? Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless. I'm no pansycake."

"Kiss Tris" Uriah bit his lip before shrugging and made his way over to Tris and kissed her, Four's eyes glaring daggers at Uriah's back for accepting the dare, and to Christina's surprise Eric looked almost as mad as Four.

"Brother Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Run naked through the pit."

"Hell no. Mom's working there tonight." Zeke said glaring at his younger brother. The game continued until it was Will's turn again.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'll go with Candor for a change" Tris said one of the only ones still wearing all of her clothes.

"Who would you wed, bed or behead out of: Eric, Four and Zeke?" Tris balked at the idea before groaning.

"Well I'd behead Zeke since he would never let me live down bedding him, and being married to him would drive me crazy. I would as of right now honestly, Bed Eric and Wed Four" Tris said much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait why Bed Eric?" Christina asked leaning forward.

"Aside from being an asshole, he's hot." Tris said blushing.

"I'm going to take the compliment and pretend I never heard the rest" Eric said sipping his water, knowing he was going to bring it up in one of their off moments. Christina narrowed her eyes at them before turning to Tris.

"Your turn again Tris."

"Ok. Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor" Will said calmly.

"Who would you Wed, bed or Behead out of Christina, Myself and Marlene?"

"I don't get along with Marlene so no hard feeling but I would behead her, wed Christina and bed you Tris." Will said as Uriah and Zeke gave cat calls. Tris flushed before glancing at Christina and smiled.

"Will, you get to go again." Tris said getting comfortable.

"Sure, Um Eric it's going to be Candor because who would you Wed, Bed or Behead out of Tris, Christina and Veronica?" Will asked moving closer to Christina at the dark look he was given. He wondered if Eric was going to start stripping before he sighed.

"Behead your Candor girlfriend Christina, since she pisses me off, Bed Veronica since it would be too strange to marry her, and Wed the former stiff Tris." Eric said, Tris flushing red as Uriah and Zeke started laughing.

"Does the stiff give you a stiffy?" Zeke asked laughing as Tris hid her face behind a pillow and Eric smirked.

"That's a separate question Zeke so I'm not answering that." Eric said, his eyes glancing at Tris who looked very uncomfortable. When Tris looked over the pillow at him, he winked at her pleased to see her flip him off.

"Where, when and how hard?" Eric asked with his smirk growing at Tris's scream into the pillow. Everyone looked between Eric and Tris confused.

"Just keep going with the game Eric" Tris said lifting her face from the pillow and glaring at Eric.

"Fine, Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor" Four said eyeing Tris and Eric's interactions nervously.

"If you had to be with anyone other than Tris in this room, who would it be?" Eric asked liking how he perked Tris's interest.

"No one. Tris is the only one for me" Four said giving Tris a smile only to get her to frown.

"You have to choose Four you can't just say that."

"Have it your way then Tris. I guess out of everyone here it would be Christina." Four said giving his girlfriend a look that said they would be talking about it later but Tris ignored it. She was having fun now, even if she did get embarrassed several times. Zeke looked between the two before bringing out more drinks.

"Drinking Games!" Uriah yelled making Tris laugh as she got comfortable. She wasn't going to drink but she would watch Christina, Will and Uriah get drunk. She would be helping the others back to the dorm later but it was going to be worth it. Four tried to corner her a couple times but she always managed to slip away and talk to Lynn or Marlene or even Eric who was supervising the drinking games. She could understand him not wanting to get drink and just drink to take the edge off the stress he was feeling. What she was feeling.

"Go home Tris. Get some sleep. You need it. The week hasn't been easy on you I know that" Eric said placing his hand on her shoulder Tris shaking her head stubbornly.

"I have to get Christina and Will back to the dorm otherwise they will really do something stupid." Tris said walking to her two friends and pulled them to their feet and walked with them out of the room, Will steadier on his feet than his girlfriend.

"You're an Asshole Eric." Four growled as Eric looked over at the tipsy man.

"Why is that?" Eric asked with a smirk making Four scowl.

"You think you can just take Tris away from me? She'll never love you" Four said coldly before Eric tightened his jaw in response. He was well aware of the fact he was harder to love than most other men in Dauntless but that meant nothing in the long run he was sure.


	10. a Taste and a Tease

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 10: A Taste and a Tease_

Tris was waiting outside Eric's apartment door the next morning her eyes concerned when he stepped out.

"I got a message from a drunk Uriah saying you and Four got in another argument last night" Tris said as Eric scowled slightly.

"Eric what happened?" Tris asked placing her hand on his shoulder Eric's body relaxing slightly before he took her hand in his and lead her back into his apartment making sure to lock the door behind them and dropped her hand to rub his face.

"He has a terrible obsession with following you" Eric said Tris nodding in agreement as she looked around Eric's apartment. The walls were pale blue, almost grey, showing ever so slightly his origin in Erudite.

"I know" Tris said softly before a gentle hand on her back lead her to the couch where she sat facing Eric.

"What happened?" Tris asked placing her hand on Eric's who sighed.

"Other than the normal, you're an asshole Eric? That I would never get you away from him or be able to make you love me." Eric said watching Tris whose jaw dropped before she fell back into the cushions.

"This has to be because I said you were hot." Tris said shaking her head as Eric smirked.

"I doubt that it's all that he meant. I'm not even doing anything, Your still his girlfriend" Eric said leaning back and rubbed the back of his head Tris glancing over at him.

"Eric, with the amount of innuendo's between us it could be considered flirting."

"So, are you trying to tell me that if I ever gave you the slightest little hint or actually really started flirting with you, there's a chance you would consider it?" Eric asked smirking over at Tris who flushed.

"Fuck you Eric" Tris said looking away making Eric grin.

"Where when and how hard Tris?" Eric asked adding a slight purr to his voice amused to see Tris shiver slightly.

"That wasn't an invitation" Tris said firmly looking back at him, her glare, sad as it was trained on him. But the effect was ruined by her blush.

"Not yet maybe" he said watching Tris flush a darker red and cover her face with her hands making him chuckle. Tris started laughing and shook her head.

"You're not making this any better Eric" She said as he tilted his head back and laughed.

"I'm sorry was I supposed to?" Eric asked playfully as his laughter died down.

"Asshole" Tris said giving Eric a grin to take the bite out of the insult he heard all the time. Tris shifted on the couch until she was leaning against his chest Eric wrapping an arm around her. They sat in silence for a while not talking just relaxing.

"We should really go for our run" Eric said making no move to get up and do anything.

"We do it every day I think we can skip it today." Tris said as she leaned her head back and looked up at him. When she saw Eric's smirk she relaxed once more against his chest. After a while Tris felt Eric shift above her before tilting her head back to look at him again his nose touching hers.

"If we don't go now we are going to miss breakfast and I don't have much food here at the moment" Eric murmured Tris groaning in protest.

"But this is comfortable. You're a very comfortable pillow you know" Tris said making Eric chuckle.

"You're welcome to come over at any time and use me as one but right now we have to get moving." Eric said letting the purr work into his voice again just to feel Tris shiver against his chest.

"Stop that Eric." Tris said turning over and looking at him Eric raising an eyebrow at her before he openly let his eyes travel over Tris as she lay on his chest, Tris's breathe hitching slightly as his grey eyes traveled over her. They seemed warmer now compared to when she first met him.

"Stop what?" Eric asked his nose touching hers, their breathes synchronizing. Tris's heart raced in her chest until Eric slowly started running his fingers up and down her spine. Relaxing against his chest, their eyes meeting again Eric smirking slightly they jumped and Tris pulled back and sat on the far end of the couch Eric frowning as he looked at the door.

"**ERIC!"** Tris stared at Eric who's jaw was clenched as she heard Four yelling on the other side of the door before getting to her feet and Eric shook his head and gently took her arm.

"I have a back way out" Eric said before he scowled when Four yelled again, hitting the door harder.

"You're not going to talk to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk Tris." Eric said gently leading her to the other door he slipped out before pulling Tris with him, and jogged down the hall Tris's hand in his. Stopping just by the chasm they looked at each other before they started laughing together. When they calmed down Tris and Eric started walking to the dining hall together side by side before breaking off, Tris to sit with her friends, and Eric to sit with the other leaders.

"Feeling ok this morning?" Tris asked as she grabbed a muffin and started eating it her friends giving her looks that made her chuckle.

"You're not with Four? He passed by in a rage saying he was keeping you with him for the day" Uriah said slowly Tris frowning.

"Well I don't get days off unlike him. I have to work today so I'm not with him" Tris said confused.

"But you should be. I mean he's spitting mad about you saying Eric was hot last night" Christina said as Tris scowled and got to her feet.

"Well he's going to have to get over it." Tris said before making her way over to the leaders table and sat next to Eric and listened into the conversation he was having with one of the other leaders, Eric silently passing her his water that he never drank, Tris pushing his coffee closer to him. Veronica raised her eyebrow at Tris who did it right back.

"What's up with your friends?"

"They think I should be with my boyfriend who said I should be with him all day and not work." Tris said as Veronica snorted.

"That's not all. Apparently he is pissed about me saying Eric was hot last night in a game of Candor or Dauntless." Tris said as the other leaders fell silent and Eric just bit into his muffin to hide his smirk.

"What?" Veronica asked as Tris snickered and glanced at Eric.

"He came to my door not too long ago pissed." Eric said before Tris snorted.

"Your living room has a camera though Eric, I saw it. He must have seen us skip our run and just chill out on your couch." Tris said as Eric smirked a little more.

"Oops?" Tris started laughing at the slight innocent tone in Eric's voice before she snagged a piece of Eric's toast and started eating it, the conversation starting around them again.

"Your friends sound like mine did when I joined leadership. I left them behind and made new ones and you might have to too." Veronica said as she looked around the room to keep an eye on things before nudging Tris with her foot.

"Looks like your boyfriend is looking for you here" Veronica said Tris glancing over her shoulder at Four who looked livid, Tris almost against her will bumping her arm against Eric's making him look over and scowling slightly he bumped Tris lightly and tilted his head the other way and Tris nodded. Getting up together they dropped their Tray's and Eric lead Tris out of the room, Veronica watching them go.

"Hey Max? Give it time but I think Eric and Tris could get together." Veronica said Max watching them go before looking at Veronica again.

"And Four?"

"They won't last if he keeps going like this" Veronica said as Max shook his head.

"Stay out of this" Max said before walking away, Veronica giving Four a look that said she knew everything.

Tris entered her office, Eric in his as they gathered the files that Max had dropped off and Tris flipped through them before sitting down and started working on them, her computer sitting untouched as she worked on a rough copy before she bit her lip.

"Computer Lesson?" Eric asked leaning in the doorway making Tris nod. Eric walked across her office and pulled a stool up before starting to go into the basic's Tris, asking him more than enough questions that made him a former Erudite look tame.

"Was someone in your family Erudite? Other than your brother?" Eric asked looking amused making her stick her tongue out at him.

"I'm thinking my father. My parents wouldn't have met otherwise." Tris said leaning back in her chair before Eric chuckling as he moved leaned over and tapped the keyboard a couple times before Tris impulsively bit his exposed neck, Eric's breath hitching clearly before he looked at her.

"Tease"

"So are you" Tris countered referring to his apartment that morning. Eric waited a moment before smirking at her.

"I'm going back to my office" Eric said moving away.

"You do that" Tris said with a grin as Eric walked away shaking his head. Once she was alone in her office Tris smiled into her hand surprised she had even acted like that. She never did that to Four so why would she do it to Eric? Pushing that thought of her head she started typing up the reports she was given her cheeks pink.

Eric sat back at his desk his hand touching his neck a chuckle leaving his lips. If Tris wanted to play that way then he was going to play. That morning was nothing. If she wanted him to tease, he was going to tease. Tease her right away from Four, but only if she wanted him.


	11. Working Things Out

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I've was asked so much to update before Christmas I decided to give you a present from me.

I also wanted to give a big thank you to all my reviewers, from those just starting out to the ones that review every chapter. They always make me smile and encourage me to keep writing.

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 11: Working Things Out_

Tris left her office for a late lunch, and chatted with Veronica as she ate, Four watching them his eyes taking in Tris and Veronica. Tris ignored him the best she could before parting from Veronica to go back to her office and work on the files.

"Tris" Four said blocking Tris's path making her stop.

"Tobias" Tris said evenly looking up at him. He was still fuming she could see but not as bad as this morning.

"What was this morning about? I go into the control room to talk to Gus about something and see you and Eric all cuddly in his apartment on his couch." Four said the tone reminding Tris about her brother before he transferred and lectured her on being a better Abnegation. Instantly Tris felt her shoulders stiffen and her back straighten, Four's eyes widening slightly and showing confusion.

"You may not like it, but Eric and I are friends. He's not going to hurt me and I trust him." Tris said calmly.

"Why are you shaking your head Tobias?" Tris said her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You're making a mistake in trusting him. He's going to hurt you Tris. He doesn't care about anyone." Four said reaching out to touch her. Tris stepped back avoiding his touch.

"I'm starting to think our relationship was a mistake. You don't trust me, you keep secrets from me. When were you going to tell me that you knew that your mother was alive? That you were sneaking out of Dauntless to the Factionless to see her?" Tris said Four paling slightly and stumbled back.

"What?"

"I saw you leave with her a week ago after a meeting with Max. I've been waiting for you to tell me but clearly you weren't going to." Tris said shifting her weight onto one foot, Eric, Max and Veronica looking around the corner at the end before ducking back around. Tris didn't betray anything and turned her eyes to her boyfriend.

"Tris I wanted to tell you but I knew you wouldn't get it."

"Get what? Your loyalty to your mother after she left you to be beaten by Marcus until you could transfer? That's not a mother Tobias. A mother doesn't do that to her child. She's using you." Tris said running her hand through her hair before shaking her head.

"You wouldn't understand" Four said as Tris let out a laugh that sounded slightly hysterical.

"That's rich coming from you. That's all you tell me Tobias. You know what. Until you think we can be a real couple, one that talks things over and through, and is honest then we aren't together. I'm not going to be the girl that people talk about, how she doesn't see how her boyfriend really is." Tris said before she pushed past Four and started walking.

"Tris, please don't do this."

"Goodbye Four." Tris said over her shoulder, not pausing in her walk, Eric falling into step with her as she walked to her office. Watching her go into her's and lock the door Eric grabbed a couple glasses and his bottle of scotch before going through their passageway and filled the glass halfway, pushing it gently across the table.

"Drink." Eric said as he sat on his forgotten stool.

"Is it going to help?"

"It dims the pain you feel for a little while" Eric said nodding as Tris picked up the glass and sipped it. Feeling it burn she took another sip before setting it aside and started working on another report for Max, Eric watching her.

"Tris vent if you need it." Eric said calmly as Tris paused in her rapid typing.

"Eric, rather than me vent while we sit….Can we spar?"

"Meet me in the training room?" Eric offered getting up as Tris nodded and knocked back the rest of the scotch.

"I'll be there." Tris said before Eric vanished through the passageway to his office. Organizing everything he grabbed his vest and made his way to the training room Tris, ahead of him by a little bit but he let her walk on her own. She needed to calm down a little bit and he didn't want to crowd her. Entering the training room and making his way over to Tris who was pushing off her boots and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Dropping his vest onto the ground and slipping off his boots he got into the ring with Tris, neither of them paying attention to the other sparring session's stopped and people started gathering. Christina, Will and Uriah were among the people around the ring. Four joining them as Tris and Eric started circling each other. Tris was well aware that they were in sync with each other now so she was going to have to change it up a little bit. Swinging her fist out prompting Eric to dodge she struck again at the other side a grunt leaving his lips at the impact his own fist lashing out to strike her in her ribs.

Tris grunted and moved away Eric tilting his head to the side as he watched her a smirk coming to his lips as he moved again and this time moved towards her, Tris bending down and using her shoulder to knock the wind out of him Eric pulling her down with him as he went, their limbs tangled together, Tris biting Eric playfully as they fought making him chuckle softly, his hands encasing her ribs just under her breasts.

"Tease" He murmured before pushing her back so he could get to his feet Tris laughing as she caught herself.

"Don't you forget it" Tris countered Eric raising his pierced eyebrow as they started dancing back and forth again, trading blows with each other, both of them evenly matched. Neither of them backed down either and tuned out the rest of the room as they moved, Eric sometimes laughing at her when she gave a comeback he wasn't expecting, Tris throwing small jabs at him as they moved. Pausing at one point Eric pulled off his shirt and wiped his face with it before getting back into the sparring session with Tris who had been slightly distracted with Eric taking off his shirt.

"Cheap trick in distraction Eric" Tris said dancing around him as Eric chuckled again letting his eyes roam over Tris as he attempted to pin her, Tris making a face as she felt the sweat of her own back stick her shirt to her, Eric's own body heat making her feel more than flushed.

"You look hotter than normal Tris, Maybe you should take off your shirt" Eric purred making Tris's lips part slightly, even more so when she felt him brush his lips lightly over her neck. Bucking her hips back into his, Tris felt Eric groan before he chuckled.

"I always knew you liked it rough" Tris growled and elbowed Eric making him roll off her and to his feet Tris following him and striping her shirt on the way, her black lacy bra giving Eric a pause.

"Damn it are you trying to prove something" Eric said once he caught himself but not before he saw Tris smirking at him.

"Don't act like you're not interested Eric" Tris countered murmurs starting in the crowd as Tris teased him, Eric smirking back at her.

"It's not a question if I'm interested or not. It's more are you?" Eric countered Four stepping forward as Christina covered her mouth with her hand.

"I guess you're just going to have to wait and see" Tris said making Eric snicker as they started sparing faster than they had been before. Finally Eric pinned Tris under him his lips inches from her ear.

"I win" Eric purred feeling Tris shiver under him her fingers on his shoulders tightening slightly.

"This time" Tris countered before Eric rolled off her and lay next to her, letting themselves cool off and slow their heart rates.

Christina had watched Tris and Eric spar and felt like her heart was in her throat. Her best friend was fighting the biggest asshole in the compound, and Tris was tiny compared to Eric. Every time they got close together, and Eric touched Tris more than she was sure Four was comfortable with and she wasn't comfortable with. Eric had hung her over the chasm for goodness sakes and Tris was pretending it never happened. She was sure Eric brained washed her into forgetting things about him, Even going as far as making her unafraid of his touch.

When Eric pulled off his shirt Christina's jaw dropped and silently sent a prayer to any god that was out there to protect Tris. When she called it a distraction, Christina shook her head slightly remembering that Tris called Eric hot in the game the night before but that made things complicated. She was going to try to understand but she felt Tris was trying to run away from her, from their friendship. Christina grabbed Four's arm, Will grabbing the other when Tris pulled off her shirt, Tris's comments to Eric making her jaw drop. Eric's making her gasp outright.

When their fight was over she watched Tris lay there with Eric before she rolled over and lay on her stomach Eric glancing over at her and smirking, the two of them relaxed, something Christina never had seen Tris be like. Not like this.

"Trissy?" Uriah said sounding confused but Will caught his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Leave them. You know Eric's temper. Let them be for now" Will said hoping it got through to Four before the elder tore his arm away and walked out, Christina jogging to keep up with him.

"Four?"

"She broke up with me. She said I don't trust her. That I wasn't honest with her" Four said as Christina placed her hand on his arm.

"Give her a couple days Four. Maybe try to win her back, flirting, giving her presents. Take it in baby steps. She won't look twice at Eric if you're still waiting." Christina said believing she knew Tris. The Tris she knew was like this yes, but the Tris on the sparring mat was not her Tris. That was Eric's Tris.

"Feeling better Tris?"

"Much"


	12. Being Romanced

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob*_

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_After many requests, here is the next chapter, made much longer than normal since I couldn't decide when to end it when writing it. Enjoy!_

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 12: Being Romanced_

After sparring with Eric, Tris and him made their way back to their offices to finish their reports before Tris went to spend time with Veronica and learn more about the Candor's way of dealing with things. She knew what Christina told her but she still wanted to know each faction just in case she needed to cover for Max, Veronica or Eric. Amity was the easiest to learn, Candor was more complex than she first thought and Erudite was just as bad but Eric had prepared her better than anyone else could have.

At Dinner Tris sat with the leaders, Veronica across from her and Eric beside her. She wanted to ask Max why he kept watching her but decided that was to rude and kept quiet, Eric's arm brushing hers and every now and then he would run his hand over her leg under the table. This side of Eric the one that had no problem giving her what she knew was Dauntless level of affection made her smile. She knew a side to Eric that he didn't show to many unless he trusted them. Veronica had hinted when they had been working together that the two of them, Tris and Eric that was were flirting. Tris had dismissed it but she knew, even more so now, just how interested in her Eric was. Tris slipped her hand under the table as she shifted and placed her hand on Eric's thigh midway and left it there. She could eat with her other hand and she wanted to see how he reacted.

"Tris? Earlier there was an incident with Four. You said something about the factionless" Veronica said Max moving forward to hear her better.

"I don't know how long he's know that Evelyn Eaton his mother has been alive, we were told she died in childbirth when we were little. I think I was 5 or 6. She's running the factionless sector from what I could see. I saw Edward, the one that got stabbed in the eye with her the one night." Tris said sipping her water before shaking her head.

"He's betraying us" Veronica said.

"Faction before Blood" Eric murmured earning nods from Tris and Max.

"We'll keep a closer eye on him. Eric I want you and Tris to focus on relations with the other factions, see if we can get our law banning us from the factionless sector lifted or amended." Max said watching Eric and Tris nod in agreement.

"Good. Both of you go home and get some rest. I heard your sparring session attracted a fair crowd of people. Rest up and see about getting a meeting with the factions soon." Max said standing and leaving the table Tris's fingers stroking Eric's thigh, making his breath catch as he sipped his water. He wasn't going to let anyone see what she did to him, how her every touch seemed to make him feel weak in the knees. That he needed her to be with him more than she was already.

Tris nodded to Veronica and got to her feet her hand slipping off his thigh slowly before she waved goodnight to the others and head to her apartment. Eric stayed at the table for a little while longer before he too left and made his way to his apartment before bypassing it and knocking on Tris's door. Tris opened the door, Eric's eyes widening slightly at the sight of Tris in short black shorts and her black lacy bra, her hair loose around her shoulders.

"I know you like what you see Eric but you're going to start drooling." Tris teased making Eric chuckle.

"If I start drooling will you be willing to distract me?" Eric asked stepping into the apartment, Tris smirking slightly as she stepped back, Eric closing the door behind him, his eyes like molten silver before he pulled Tris to his chest and kissed her. Tris gasped against his lips and grabbed a fist full of his shirt before she started kissing him back, her fingers working up into his hair before she pulled away shaking her head.

"What am I doing? I'm sorry Eric, I'm not the type of girl that does this. I ended it with Four earlier, I'm not going to just jump into another relationship or whatever it is that you want" Tris said as Eric slipped an arm around her waist and brought her back towards him.

"I know that, I just couldn't resist kissing you" Eric purred feeling Tris shiver as she grasped his shirt again.

"I'm not in a rush Tris. You do things to me that make me think like an Amity. All the peace and joy shit. If you're not ready then let me know when you are." Eric said stroking the small of her back with his fingers, Tris smiling slightly.

"That peace and joy shit going to mess with your image?" Tris teased as she rest her head on his shoulder Eric chuckling.

"Oh course." Tris giggled as her hands let go of his shirt and moved around his waist to hug him. After a while Eric pulled back and stroked Tris's cheek gently.

"Go to bed Tris. I'll see you in the morning" Stepping back Tris watched Eric go back locking the apartment door and walked to her bedroom and fell onto her bed with a huge smile on her face as she hugged her pillow to her chest.

Tris exited her apartment the next morning to see Four waiting there for her with wildflowers in his hands.

"I wanted to apologize" Four said offering Tris the flowers Eric raising an eyebrow as he watched them from his apartment.

"Thank you, I think" Tris said looking over the flowers. When Four left Tris looked at the flowers again before looking at Eric.

"I think he's trying to court you" Eric said leaning against the wall Tris still holding the flowers away from her.

"I think so too. I'm not a girl for flowers though" Tris said tossing them into the chasm as they passed it Eric chuckling softly.

"Oh I know that" Eric said grabbing Tris's hand and dragged her outside before starting to run Tris not too far behind him. Tris laughed as she chased after Eric the run both waking her up and relaxing her. As they neared Dauntless once more Tris jumped onto Eric's back almost ending them both to the ground, Eric laughing as he caught himself on the wall.

"You could have killed us"

"but I didn't" Tris said jumping off and running back into Dauntless Eric shaking his head at her and following. After showering and meeting up in the dining hall Tris sitting with Will and Uriah this morning, Eric with the other leaders.

"Trissy, what was that the other day? The fight with Eric?" Uriah said as Tris sipped her water slowly a smile on her lips when she set it down.

"It wasn't a fight. We were sparring since I was in a bad mood. Eric suggested it to calm me down. Four was an idiot and I broke up with him." Tris said taking a bite of her muffin Will and Uriah looking at her stunned.

"I never would have guessed. I mean I know that Christina was saying something about flowers last night to him but I didn't realize that you two weren't together anymore." Will said as Tris scowled slightly.

"I loved Four, I did but flowers? Really? Do you think I'm the type for flowers? Wildflowers at that?" Tris said as Uriah snickered.

"Maybe some special ones but not wild flowers." Uriah said and Tris nodded.

"I ended up tossing them into the Chasm. I mean wildflowers? How unoriginal is that?" Tris muttered as Will snickered.

"Chocolates are a no go either?" Will said as Tris giggled.

"I'll take them since they are a treat but really? He's trying to court me again and it isn't going to work. I mean Eric knows more about me and would be able to do it better than Four ever could, since Eric takes the time to ask me things."

"Eric knows you?" Will said looking confused as Uriah pointed behind him. Will and Tris looked as Tris laughed at the look on Will's face.

"Yes I know her. Like she needs her morning runs or she's a bitch to deal with." Eric said as Tris flipped him off making him smirk.

"You keep telling me to fuck off Tris and all I want to know is where, when and how hard you want it" Eric said as Tris covered her face with her hand, laughing.

"I keep telling you it's not an invitation"

"Not yet. I'll wait" Eric said as Tris started laughing again.

"We have to start getting those meetings with the other faction's in place Tris. You're going to be stuck in your office all day" Eric said tugging Tris's hair lightly as she looked back at him.

"Sure. I want to try my hand with Amity and Erudite if I can. Make them see reason, or at least our reason" Tris said getting up, Eric holding out a hand to her to help. Walking out of the cafeteria together Eric dragged Tris into his office with him and backed her into the desk, his fingers brushing her hips lightly.

"Eric?" Tris asked softly as she hopped onto the desk and looked up at Eric who stepped closer to her still and placed his hands on either side of her hips on the desk.

"I don't think I can stay away from you Tris" Eric said softly running his fingers over her hip as he nuzzled her neck making Tris sigh softly. Eric started placing kisses on Tris's neck and shoulders her hands working into his hair.

Max tapped his fingers on his desk as he thought. He knew he was going to have to step up surveillance on Four, he had already seen the footage of Four getting Tris flowers and her response to that. Tris and Eric wouldn't get together. She after all was from Abnegation and Eric was from Erudite, and those factions hated each other. Four was another abnegation so it made sense if they were together. At least in theory. Max shook his head to clear it since he was originally from Amity not Erudite. Too many thoughts like that and he would give himself a headache.

Getting up from his desk Max left his office and head towards Eric's. He wanted to see what their game plan was for the factions and getting them to let the Dauntless back into the factionless sector. Pausing outside Eric's door he looked to see if he could find Eric or Tris nearby since it was quiet inside. When he didn't seem them he opened the door and stopped dead, his mouth dropping open at the sight of Eric placing kisses over Tris's neck, Tris's hands in his hair, whispering softly as Eric moved, his hands resting on her hips, but stroking her stomach where he had pushed her shirt up. Tris opened her eyes and gasped.

"Max" Tris said which prompted Eric to stop and turn around to look at the elder, his hand on Tris's thigh. Tris tugged her hair out of her ponytail and let it fall loose around her shoulders to hide her neck from sight.

"I think I'll just go" Max said backing out of the office and walked quickly to his own,hearing Eric and Tris laughing in Eric's. Sitting down in his chair he rubbed his head and glanced at the time.

"What the hell did I walk into down there?" Max asked leaning back, his attention going to his computer as Eric sent him an email.

_Could you knock next time?- Eric_

_I plan on it – Max_

Tris looked up from the book she was looking at when she heard Eric's email go off.

"Are we in trouble?"

"Nope. He just said he was going to make sure to knock from now on." Eric said as Tris flushed.

"I blame you for what happened you realize this right?"

"Oh I know. I just don't care." Eric said giving Tris a naughty grin making her flush a rosy pink.

In the following weeks Tris managed to set up meetings in a couple months with Amity and Erudite, both factions interesting in hearing Tris's proposal. Eric and Tris still flirted and teased each other, more often than not Eric trapped Tris in his arms before kissing her everywhere but her lips. It drove her crazy but at the same time she loved it. Eric was respecting her wished not to just right into a relationship. He was just showing what he could give her.

"Tris?" Turning Tris looked at Four who was standing there holding out some more flowers and some chocolates.

"Thank you" Tris said as she accepted them and stepped into her apartment, Four following her and looked around. It was a little bigger than Four's with tons of windows that were covered in white curtains, her color scheme rich in Dauntless colors. Tris had done her best to keep Christina out of her apartment and after a couple days ago she was more than ok with the lack of her so called best friend.

"I looks nice in here. Did Christina help you?"

"No. I did this myself with minor help from Veronica." Tris said placing the chocolates in the fridge with the others she had gotten and dropped the flowers into the sink where she could throw them out later after he had left.

"I heard you and Christina got into a fight." He said hoping he was doing better at this emotion thing.

"Yes. I told her that if you wanted me back you had to do it on your own. She wasn't allowed to help you like she was." Tris said her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Four who looked sheepish.

"I just wanted to get it right" he said as Tris sighed.

"You can't just expect things to get better after trying for a little while Four. You need to accept that I'm staying in my leadership position and I can and will have other friends outside of my initiation class. My hours are going to be long and I'm going to be a bitch." Tris said as Four nodded.

"Give me another chance Tris. I want to prove to you that I can do it. I won't say anything about Eric and you, I'll tell you more of my past. Just please don't shut me out and leave us like this" Four said pleadingly as Tris sighed. Looking around her apartment she shook her head.

"You need to prove it to me and I'll think about it Four." Tris said as Four broke into a smile and hugged her tight before leaving the apartment Tris falling onto the couch with a groan, Eric stepping in with a light knock on the door when Four was out of the hallway.

"Why was he so happy?"

"I told him I would think about his proposal to get back together if he really changed." Tris said before looking over at Eric whose face and gone from concerned to blank. Getting to her feet Tris grabbed Eric's arm before he could leave.

"I never said I would get back with him Eric. What you do to me, what you make me feel even if you do just tease me, is more than anything Four has ever done." Tris said sliding her arm up Eric's shoulder before kissing each part of his leadership tattoo. Eric's rigid body relaxing slowly until he was holding her close to him and just letting her kiss him. Tris hadn't really ever started their little teasing game but she could sometimes finish it.

"If you get back with him we can't do this" Eric said his voice low as Tris peppered kisses over his jaw.

"Something like that has never stopped you before Eric" Tris said gently biting his ear and was rewarded with a small moan. Eric was defenceless to Tris's advances, and made no move to stop her, only encouraged her but getting closer and allowing her access when she wanted it. Eric back up into the wall and ran his hands over Tris's waist as she teased him, using his hands to tease her rather than his mouth. Breaking apart some time later both of them breathing hard Eric fought his urge to kiss her. He was going to both respect Tris's wish to wait and he had to stop himself from getting lost in her like he wanted to.

"I should let you think about his offer." Eric said his voice thick Tris's hands grasping his shirt tightly.

"Eric"

"Trust me Tris I'm just making this harder than it needs to be" Eric said stepping away from Tris, neither of them not wanting to let go.


	13. Drunk Tris

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob*_

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 13: Drunk Tris_

Tris ran her fingers through her hair as she sat across from Veronica.

"What am I going to do? I loved Four at least I thought I did, but that Eric makes me feel is so much better than what Four ever made me feel" Tris said taking in Veronica's thoughtful expression.

"Well you can date Eric and see where it goes. Have a chance to have a passionate love affair with a man who I'm learning by watching him is very much head over heels for you even if he doesn't realize it yet." Veronica said making Tris blush.

"Or you can go back to Four knowing that it won't go further than it has now at least not for a long time." Veronica said as Tris frowned.

"You really think that Four can't have a passionate side?"

"Tris Eric could take you heights you never dreamed over even if he and Four are the same age. Eric regardless of being an asshole never has had a girlfriend in Dauntless, even before he didn't. He never wanted to be with anyone before and he's chosen you to open up to. Four is a troubled man. If the reports from Erudite about Marcus are correct then it's only a matter of time before he too, turns to violence to get his points across. Unless something is different but years of abuse means he will have a hard time breaking the cycle." Veronica said causing Tris to look thoughtful.

"I'm sure Four can be…. Passionate… in his Abnegation way, but it's all so Amity and Abnegation like how he's courting you. Eric's going about it the Dauntless/Erudite way. Compliments and knowing you as well as you know yourself. He's not afraid to show you affection I take it. He wants to touch you. I've seen it. He lets his touch linger when he touches you right now." Veronica said as Tris smiled.

"He makes me forget everything else around me. He becomes the only thing I think about. Well him and what he does to me" Tris said as Veronica laughed softly.

"I would prefer that over anything else. Someone that makes me feel like a queen" Veronica said Tris nodding.

"What if I go back to Four and it's not what I want? We're different people now? Do you think Eric would wait for me?" Tris asked Veronica looking thoughtful.

"I think you're going to have to ask him that. He's a complicated man" Tris chuckled in agreement and glanced out over the Pit where she saw Eric talking to Max. Tris sighed as she looked away and glanced at her older friend.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful. Eric has not only done so much for me as a trainer but as a friend and a possible boyfriend" Tris said running her hand over the back of her neck as Veronica nodded.

"Fair enough. But to cheer you up. Why don't we go get a tattoo or a piercing? Maybe change your hair a little bit?" Veronica said making Tris laugh. Veronica was like Christina in a way but she was a lot more laid back and willing to let Tris make her own decisions and only steered her in the right direction or gave her tips. Walking together they started browsing the shops, passing jokes back and forth not too worried about anything else since they had been all caught up in their paperwork. All of the leaders were and took the time to relax. It wasn't a sight that was common in Dauntless to see all the leaders walking and chatting with their friends and each other not all that worried.

Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah were by the shops and shifted nervously when they saw Max and Eric walk by Tris and Veronica slightly behind them talking in girly whispers before they made their way into the tattoo parlor and Tris nodded to Tori before following Veronica and selected a couple tattoo's she liked. She choose a saying for her ribs finally and decided to get her ears and her belly button pierced. Letting Veronica's artist do her tattoo and piercings she was surprisingly happy with how it turned out. Running her fingers over her slightly sore ribs she smiled happily to Veronica as they walked out of the shop together only to walk into Max and Eric, Eric arm slipping around her waist and pulling her gently against his chest, his lips brushing her ear.

"I like the ears" he purred softly making her smile.

"Then you'll like the belly button" Tris said making Eric raise his eyebrow at her comeback.

"Show him the tattoo Rick did for you" Veronica said jumping up and down a little bit Tris smiling slightly as she lifted her shirt to expose her ribs, Eric frowning slightly as he stepped back to read it.

"Heaven won't have me and Hell's afraid I'll take over" Eric said before he laughed as the pleased look on Tris's face.

"You like it a lot." Eric said tilting his head to the side as Tris slowly lowered her shirt.

"Duh. I thought of a couple gift idea's while I was in there for you though Eric." Tris said making Eric frown.

"You know this would mean I have to get you something" Eric said as Tris smirked.

"This sounds like it could be a fun game" Tris said with a smirk before she glanced over at her so called friends who were watching them stunned before Tris waved mockingly at them the other leaders laughing as they sent glares at Tris. Eric slipped his arm around Tris's waist and nuzzled her neck making her eyes close and Max to look away.

"I don't want to see that" Max complained and Eric chuckled as he hugged Tris close to him, Tris returning the action and hugged him back, Eric's fingers going to her hair and played with the ends of it as they started walking together Four watching them as he came around the corner with Zeke.

"I'm trying I really am when it comes to Tris being friends with him but what does she see?" Four said drawing their attention to him.

"It's not just friends anymore. He's flirting with her, Dauntless style." Uriah said.

"Erudite too. Compliments, knowing her little quirks. Have you seen them eat breakfast together? Or any meal? They will pass or push what they won't eat to the one that will." Will said Four looking nervous.

"Oh and Four? Tris hates the flowers" Will said before he broke off from the group and head over to a store to get a couple new shirts."

"Chocolates too" Uriah said watching Four's face fall.

"I thought those were good idea's"

"Then you don't know Tris." Uriah said shrugging his shoulders, as he looked over at Eric and Tris who were close together talking and laughing over Max's reactions to Eric's attention on Tris. Every touch of his hand, or lips on Tris's skin made Max look away and Tris blush. Four watched Tris lay her head on the crook in Eric's neck and shoulder her fingers linked behind his back as she hugged him, Eric's hands encasing her waist and back, his eyes closed with the contact. After a while they head up to their offices and started working Tris, shutting the door to her's as Eric left his open, the last few reports of the day being done so he could go home and relax, and if he was lucky get a reply out of Tris about who she wanted to be with and if she wanted him to wait for her.

Eric rubbed his hand over his face as he slouched in his chair. He had finally finished and was now kind of hoping Tris would join him for a late dinner. A date almost. Looking up as he heard someone enter his office he stilled when he saw Four.

"What can I help you with Four?" Eric asked leaning back and getting comfortable.

"Stay away from Tris. I saw the two of you getting close today in the pit. Tris belongs with me. You're a sadistic asshole with the personality of a mutt. The fact that you had Tris's attention because you were training her has deluded you into thinking that she could possibly ever love you. You should have been cut. Yes your sadistic and cruel, just what Max apparently wants in Dauntless but you should be with the factionless. I will do everything I can to see you there or dead at the bottom of the chasm." Four said his voice shaking with rage his voice raising, Eric simply letting the other yell at him. The Dauntless part of him told him to make Four regret ever opening his mouth and talking to him like that but the Erudite said to leave it. Tris had to hear the idiot yelling (possibly. He didn't want her to but if she did) and that could only mean good things for the two of them in the end.

"Thank you for your opinion and you have to be crazy to think it would bother me. I don't care what you think about me, Tobias. You're nothing in the grand scheme of things. Your obsessive paranoia over Tris being with me will only mean she chooses the man right for her. And if I were a betting man I would say it was me. I'm not going to make Tris feel pressured about anything. Maybe you should lay off with the flowers and chocolates. Save your points for something better" Eric said calmly before watching Four leave his door slamming behind him, Eric relaxing into his chair with a large sigh. Shaking his head he stood and walked to Tris's door and knocked.

"Tris? Can I come in?"

"I'm a little busy actually Eric." Tris called back, Eric frowning as he heard her typing on the keyboard and bit his lower lip.

"I'm going to grab some groceries then head to my apartment, Stop by before you head home ok? I wanted to talk to you about the Amity trip in a couple weeks." Eric said knowing that the meeting was going to be upon them before they knew it.

"I will. Behave Eric" Tris called making him chuckle as he walked away locking his office as he went.

Tris swayed back and forth as she made her way from her office to her apartment. Four had gotten to her when she had overheard him yelling at Eric who had done nothing to warrant the attack on how he would never be worthy of anything. Four had ripped Eric's personality and looks apart and despite being in her office, Tris cried. She locked both doors and cried. She finished everything and lied to Eric about needing to work on something, took a bottle of scotch from his office and drank it herself.

"Tris?" Eric called walking towards her, glad to see her out of the office but concerned all the same. Watching Tris turn at his call, he watched as she fell onto the floor and jogged over.

"Tris what are you….Your drunk. Really?" Eric said helping Tris to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over again.

"Can't a girl have a drink or two?"

"Go for it Tris but I think you had more than that."

"Yeah. Like a whole bottle" Tris said before she started giggling. Eric stopped walking with Tris and looked her over before picking her up and carrying her, his breath hitching as she cuddled into his shoulder.

"I owe you a bottle Eric" Tris said closing her eyes, her fingers playing with the collar of his vest.

"You took one of my bottles?" Eric asked slightly impressed that Tris was actually able to talk and walk not very well but still able to. Most people couldn't handle what he drank.

"Yeah. You drank some the other day but I finished the bottle. After what I heard I had to forget. I can't though. Why would he say that?" Tris asked lifting her head from Eric's now rigid shoulder concerned.

"He doesn't like me Tris." Eric said gently setting her on her feet before grabbing her spare key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"That's not a good enough reason." Tris said stubbornly as Eric led her into the apartment and locked the door behind them.

"I know but you shouldn't drink." Eric said as Tris looked at him her hair messy around her shoulders.

"Why not? He doesn't understand anything. And I sometimes why I was with him. I mean you're a much better person that he is Eric. I would totally date you" Tris said swaying into Eric's arms as he caught her.

"Don't say things like that Tris" Eric said gently as he carried his drunk trainee to her bedroom her fingers working under his collar of his shirt. Laying her down in her bed, he tugged off her boots before covering her.

"Sleep Tris." Eric said gently Tris's hand catching his.

"Stay with me Eric? Please?" Tris asked bringing his hand up to her cheek and nuzzled it. His knuckles were scabbed over but she didn't seem to care and with a sigh, Eric kicked off his boots and lay behind Tris. Tris smiled as she rolled over and cuddled into his chest and kissed his cheek at the corner of his lips.

"I meant it Eric. I would date you" Tris said as she fell asleep Eric looking down at Tris wondering if it was true because she liked him or could like him in that way or she was just saying it to make him feel better. Pushing the thought aside he suddenly smiled when he realized where she had kissed him or how close she had been to actually kissing him.


	14. Sober Tris and a Talk

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 14: Sober Tris and a talk_

Tris woke up the next morning warmer than normal and turned to face the body behind her, barely able to remember asking Eric to sleep with her. Glancing at the time she cuddled closer and felt Eric chuckle into her hair from her place on his chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked as Tris looked up at him before placing her head back.

"Very. I told you that you were a good pillow" Tris said making him chuckle again and Tris was now able to feel Eric's hand running up and down her side gently.

"You got yourself pretty drunk last night" Eric said hearing Tris groan.

"I remember why now. He had no right to say any of that to you though Eric." Tris said sitting up and looking at Eric in the dim light of her bedroom. Eric sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed and shrugged.

"I told him yesterday it didn't matter what he thought about me" Eric paused when he saw Tris shaking her head wildly her hair falling out of the ponytail she had slept in.

"What do you mean no?" Eric asked leaning forward and gently grasped Tris's chin and made her look at him, surprised to see her crying. His hold softened on her as he wiped the tears.

"Tris it's ok really." Eric said before grunting as Tris threw herself into his arms and held him tight, her legs straddling his waist as she cried. Running his fingers through her hair, Eric decided to let Tris cry it out and hoped she would tell him what she really was upset about after. After a while of Tris crying she pulled back enough to wipe her tears away before switching side's and simply cuddled with him.

"Tris? Please talk to me" Eric said softly smoothing Tris's hair back, able to feel her hands shaking slightly at his question. Eric rubbed circles into her back as he felt Tris relax against his chest before Tris leaned back again and looked up at him.

"He said he wants you in the factionless or dead Eric. Dead" Tris said her eyes wide tears brewing again.

"That's not going to happen ok baby" Eric said cupping Tris's jaw making her sob before hugging herself closer to him. Eric worked his fingers into her hair and held her close, letting her cry it out again on his shoulder. Tris pulled back from Eric and looked him over before pressing her lips against his, surprising them both. Eric let Tris control the kiss as it deepened before breaking it slowly.

"Not that I didn't enjoying it with you, I would spend hours kissing you if you let me but I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." Eric said making Tris smile despite everything.

"Why must you be so good at this?"

"At what?" Eric asked tilting his head to the side making Tris smile a little more.

"You just get me. You almost always know something about me before I do" Tris said making Eric chuckle.

"I watch you. I learn what you like. What makes you happy, so I can make you happy" Eric said making Tris blush.

"You like making me happy?" Tris asked softly not daring to believe it.

"I always want to make you happy baby" Eric said earning himself another kiss he was all too happy to return.

"I soaked your shirt" Tris said pulling back and giggling softly her hands rubbing his wet shoulders. Eric glanced at each shoulder before grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor making Tris blush wildly.

"Problem fixed" he said smirking slightly before Tris started running her fingers over his chest and stomach making his muscles react in turn as they were touched, Tris grinning when she felt and saw the reaction she had on him. Eric caught her hand and tugged her towards him hugging her to his chest finding it amusing that Tris gave a small purr of contentment as she cuddled close to him.

"Such a kitten" Eric said hugging her a little closer Tris running her nails over Eric's chest making him hiss softly but arch into her touch.

"Easy on the claws" Eric purred as Tris smirked enough to pull back and looked at him.

"You like my claws" Tris said giving him a naughty smile only to get a small moan from Eric.

"Fuck yes. I love everything about you" Eric said making Tris smile before it dimmed.

"Do you love it enough to wait for me?" Tris asked shyly looking away from him.

"I'll wait as long as I need to Tris if you need me to wait years I will." Eric said earning Tris's attention again.

"I don't think I could ever go back to Four. Not after last night and what he said to you. But I don't think I'm able to be in a relationship right now." Tris said her fingers touching the spacers in his one ear.

"As long as I can be around you Tris. I've never thought that I would be or even care about anybody. But you changed me Tris, I only want to be with you, and if that makes me sound like a sappy Amity I really don't care right now." Eric said his eyes on her shoulder. Tris leaned forward and hugged Eric tight before peppering kisses up his neck.

"After Amity and Erudite. After those big visits you're letting me do on my own. Then I'll be ready to be with you I think" Tris said as Eric flashed her a grin.

"I can wait a couple months Tris. But I'll warn you I'm not going to stop flirting or our little teasing game" Eric said pointing a finger by her face.

"You better not" Tris said before biting his finger gently before Eric moved out from under her and leaned over her, his hands spanning her ribs before he started tickling her making her shriek with laughter, her hands quickly setting out to return the favour until they were laying side by side on her bed catching their breath from their laughter. Tris looked over at Eric before rolling over and cuddling into his side her head resting on his heart, his steady heartbeat making her smile. Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and held her the two of them relaxing into the mattress slowly. After a little while Tris started running her fingers over his chest Eric smiling slightly as he watched her.

"There's apparently going to be a party in the Pit tonight. Are you going to go?" Eric asked Tris tapping her fingers on his chest.

"Maybe. I might try to patch things up with Christina and talk to my friends. If they still are my friends." Tris said before glancing at Eric.

"Will I see you there?"

"Of Course. Can't guarantee how sober I'll be by the end of the night if Four is insistent on bugging me." Eric said feeling Tris smile against his chest.

"Fair enough. Do you want breakfast? I can make us something" Tris said lifting her head up to look at Eric his pierced eyebrow raising his stomach protesting it's lack of food making Tris fall on his chest giggling.

"Well that answers your question doesn't it?" Eric said as Tris wiggled off the bed, allowing Eric to see both tattoo's she had and her new piercing on her belly button. Watching Tris walk out of the bedroom Eric waited a moment before getting up himself and slipped his shirt over the edge of the bed before joining Tris in the kitchen, watching her move efficiently around. Placing a plate of toast and fruit on the table in motioned for Eric to sit.

"Eat Eric then we can get started for the day" Tris said sitting down with her own plate and ate everything slowly Eric watching liking the sight before him. This was a comfortable thing to do the two of them eating in silence stealing glances at each other, Tris blushing when Eric caught her staring.

"You know I don't care if you stare at me" Eric said making Tris blush a little more.

"I realize that. Your bare chest is rather distracting." Tris said making Eric chuckle.

"Maybe so, but do you want to return the favour?" Eric asked making Tris flush and look away.

"Don't push it" Tris said making Eric grin. After breakfast Eric went to his apartment to get changed and Tris showered and dressed in clean clothes before walking out of her apartment and into Eric's somehow managing to see Eric passing from his bathroom to his bedroom, the towel on his waist slipping down lower than any of his pants ever had his head covered in a towel. Tris blushed and dropped onto the couch. When Eric walked out a couple minutes later pulling on his shirt he stopped when he spotted Tris on his couch.

"I didn't hear you come in" He stated smoothing the shirt down over his stomach and grabbed his vest.

"You were walking out of the bathroom" Tris said looking up at Eric her cheeks pink, his own flushing slightly.

"To the office?" He asked after a moment the two of them got their blushes under control. Nodding her head Tris jumped to her feet and followed after Eric the two of them walking in silence her shoulder bumping his innocently making him glance at her his attention making her smile to herself. Breaking apart at their offices Tris went into hers with a smile and started working, smile not dimming the slightest.

Hearing a knock at the door Tris paused in her typing before going back her typing.

"Come in" Tris called working away on a report for Max. Tris looked up as Uriah and Will stepped into her office.

"Hi guys." Tris said with a smile before she chuckled at Uriah's almost meek look around her office.

"Sit down guys I'm not going to bite." Tris said watching them sit slowly, saving her progress on her report and looked at them, Uriah playing nervously with her nametag on the desk.

"You've never been in my office before have you?" Tris asked as they shook their heads.

"It's a nice office." Will said slowly before looking at Tris who looked very at ease behind it. Like she had been there her whole life.

"Thanks Will. Is there something I could help you with?" Tris asked watching them look at the floor.

"Guys I'm still your friend. Yes I'm a leader in training but I'm still your friend" Tris said relaxing as the other two did.

"We were wondering if you were willing to spend time with us. At the party tonight that is" Uriah asked as Eric entered the office and ignoring the two in front of Tris's desk walked behind her and started rubbing her shoulders gently and nuzzled her neck lightly.

"Yeah I could spent time with you both but I'm not sure if Christina is going to want to spend time with me at the moment." Tris said trying to ignore Eric's attention to her neck and shoulders and watched Uriah's eyes wide with shock, Will looking between the two of them slowly trying to understand. He saw how attentive Eric was to Tris's every need and how happy she seemed even with the small amount of attention she was getting from him. Eric started placing hot kisses over her neck making Uriah look away and Will looked at the floor.

"We'll see you at the party." Will said standing up and dragged a pale Uriah with him, Tris trying her best not to giggle at them as her door closed, Eric smiled against her skin.

"I missed you" Eric said making Tris blush.

"So you come into my office and start kissing my neck?" Tris asked laying her head back making Eric growl at his inability to get to her neck.

"Go to your office Eric. You have reports to do" Tris said giving Eric a glare making him pout just the smallest bit.

"As you wish" Eric said getting up and leaving the office, Tris smiling at his back knowing he wanted to stay. He was cute that way, saying he missed her and giving her attention.


	15. Drunk Eric and the Morning after

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me *sob* _

_Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth_

**Yelling**

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 15: Drunk Eric_

Tris rolled her eyes as Will's joke came to a close, Christina laughing. The two of them were drunk and Tris was only tipsy. She wasn't a big drinker in the first place, but she had taken a shot of scotch with Eric before they left his office earlier. She had found it amusing to see him all but kiss the bottle when they left. She could understand though. Some of the reports that came over his desk were nightmare inducing and if he resorted to drinking to forget who was she to judge. She had lost track of Four earlier when Christina dragged her out dancing, and at one point she was pretty sure Eric had been dancing with her but then again she could have been seeing things. It was rather dark on the dance floor after all. Tris sipped her drink and spotted Max with his hand on Eric's arm. Tris let her eyes travel over Eric and despite never seeing him like that she could tell he was drunk. Glancing at her friends she walked over to Max. It wasn't like Christina and Will would noticed that she wasn't there.

"Is he ok?" Tris asked Max when she reached them motioning to Eric Max looked at his fellow leader in amusement before answering.

"Other than the fact that he got himself drunk, yes. Do me a favour and walk him to his apartment? The code is 4986 to get in. I warn you though he has no verbal filter. He's just going to say whatever is on his mind, and watch him by the chasm. He has a tendency to get close to it." Max said passing Eric off to Tris.

"Got it." Tris said slipping her arm around Eric's waist and his arm over her shoulders. Her boots were somewhat helpful to keep their heights close but not to enough still.

"Let's got Eric" Tris said as she started to walk with him, surprised he followed without a fight. This was not the Eric she knew. He would have a comeback about her giving orders.

"Did I tell you that you looked nice dressed up?" Eric slurred his head turning to face her slightly after they had been walking for a while.

"No you didn't Eric, but thank you." Tris said blushing as they walked. She was glad almost everyone was in the Pit enjoying the party.

"Your blush is cute too, but I think my favourite thing is your hair." Eric said as they reached the chasm his fingers running through her hair that had had fallen out of her bun when she had been dancing.

"Why do you like my hair so much?" Tris asked liking this open version of Eric gently steering him from the edge of the chasm, she could see what Max meant about his having a thing and getting close to it.

"It's soft, and it looks like spun gold in the light sometimes, and it smells of the sun" Eric said with the simple prompt. Tris smiled her cheeks pink at the compliments. Tobias never really complimented her, and Eric had easily boasted her confidence, what little there was. She wasn't pretty or striking like Christina, and that often made her wonder why Tobias had been with her.

"Your legs go on for miles in that dress" Eric said as they passed the chasm finally, causing the blush to grow on her cheeks.

"Thank you Eric. You look good in a white shirt, you're always in black." Tris said deciding to compliment him back once she had gained control of her traitorous blush.

"Thank you" Eric said as they turned down the hallway leading to their apartments finally, Tris making her way to his, distracted by Eric's fingers in her hair.

"Alright, easy Eric, can you stand on your own?" Tris asked slipping her arm from around him only for him to almost fall back, his eyes half shut. Tris laughed a little bit as she pulled Eric back towards her, jumping slightly as Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her neck. Tris waited for a moment to see if Eric was going to let go and when he didn't she punched the number into the pin pad and opened the door.

"Eric, come on" Tris said tugging on his arm slightly making his groan into her neck. Frowning slightly Tris stepped forward and to her surprise Eric stepped forward with her. Once they were in his apartment Tris turned on the light and shut the door behind them, Eric's arms never moving from her waist.

"Eric, where's your bedroom?" Tris asked a giggle escaping her a moment later when he answered.

"You're mumbling Eric" Tris said turning to face the man behind her.

"Down that hall," Eric said his fingers clumsy in her hair as he took it down, the pins falling to the floor. Tris frowned slightly but said nothing as Eric ran his fingers through it. It did feel rather nice but she had to make sure Eric didn't pass out on her first. Taking his hands from her hair she walked down the hall supporting him again until they entered his room and she flipped on the light, revealing the dark wood bedroom set and dark sheets on the hastily made bed.

"Get changed ok? I'll get you something to drink" Tris said sitting Eric on his bed before heading back out to the kitchen and poured a tall glass of water and grabbed a couple pills before heading back to the bedroom. She had nursed Christina through enough hangovers by now so she was used to it. Entering the bedroom she stopped dead as she watched Eric pull off his shirt and tossed it over onto the chair nearby, his boots already off and by the chair as well. Shaking her head she walked over to Eric and gently pushed his shoulder to make him sit.

"Open your mouth" Tris said once he was sitting again. At Eric's drunken glare she smirked.

"Open and you can have a drink." Tris said before slipping the pills into his mouth and helped him sip the water slowly. This was the first time she had been alone with Eric with no chance of someone coming to bother them. Even their training in the morning had a chance of being walked in on. Tris leaned over and set the half full glass onto the bedside table before looking at Eric and placed her hands on her hips.

"Go to sleep Eric." She said calmly giving him her own version of his cold glare which seemed to have no effect on him, not that she expected it to.

"And if I don't?" Eric countered sounding a little more sober now but not much.

"I'll make you" Tris countered before jumping slightly as Eric pulled her hips towards him and hugged her, his face resting just above the top of her dress, his breath washing over her skin slowly. Slipping her arms around his shoulders she hugged back before running her one hand through his hair, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving Eric's lips.

"Go to sleep Eric" Tris said gently as she pulled away slowly. She knew it was a bad idea to get to comfortable with Eric like this but she was comfortable with his level of affection. He wasn't pushy about it like Tobias was from time to time. Seeing Eric move back to lay down Tris smiled pleased that she had won this time, before she gasped as she was pulled forward onto the bed with Eric, his arm slipping around her waist, his face in her neck and hair again. Turning her head she watched Eric's eyes close slowly and the lights on the timer click off in the apartment a moment later. Biting her lower lip she shifted slightly and tried to sit up, the action prompting a scowl from Eric.

"Stay" He slurred before Tris sighed again.

"One moment ok, let me take off my shoes" Tris said noting that Eric loosened his arm enough so she could sit up. Unzipping her heeled boots before dropping them of the side of the bed she was going to end up sleeping and pulled the blankets up over them both. Laying back down Tris faced the doorway of the bedroom as Eric pressed his face into her neck again, a mumbled goodnight felt against her neck, as Eric fell asleep and Tris soon followed once she got comfortable with Eric's breath on her neck.

Tris was up early the next morning and slipped out of Eric's arms slowly and head to the kitchen to look for something that would help Eric's hang over. Deciding on breakfast Tris started cooking eggs and ham for breakfast. She felt gross in her dress from the night before but she wasn't going to leave just yet. Not until she had talked to Eric about what had happened.

"Why is it so damn bright?" Eric mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, Tri turning to face him before grabbing the glass and pills she had set aside.

"Drink up, you have a couple pills too" Tris said turning back to the stove as Eric closed the blinds dimming the room and swallowed the pills and drank the water down before leaning against the counter.

"I can't remember much of last night past dancing on the dance floor at one point, I think it was with you" Eric said rubbing his face slowly feeling his stubble against his hand.

"Ahh so you did dance with me. I thought it was you but I wasn't sure. Well a little while later I saw Max walking with you and he asked me to bring you here. I accepted and you complimented me until I was blushing a bright red, almost walked us into the chasm. When we got to your door you almost fell over when I let go of you until you decided to simply hug me and not let go. I managed to get away to get you water and painkillers last night before you dragged me into bed with you and refused to let me leave." Tris said before looking at Eric who was blushing.

"I never took you for a cuddler before Eric" Tris teased making Eric stare at her.

"How bad was it really?"

"You refused to let me move more than a couple inches from you all night. And you pulled my hair out when we got here so your face tended to find my neck and hair in your sleep." Tris said as she looked around the kitchen to avoid looking at an equally embarrassed Eric.

"Grab a plate Eric. I made breakfast" pushing himself off the counter Eric grabbed two plates and rest them beside the stove, letting Tris plate the meal she made before taking it to the table he had. Once he was sitting he looked at his plate and tried not to flush when he heard his stomach protest its lack of food.

"Eat Eric" Tris said as she slowly started to eat Eric following suit.

"It's been a long time since anyone other than the cafeteria cooked for me. Veronica can't cook to save her life and I only know enough to keep myself alive." Eric said taking another bite.

"Every other day it was someone else's day to cook back in Abnegation. Most of the time my mother made breakfast but I loved to help her, just the two of us working in silence together." Tris said smiling fondly at the memory.

"I keep meaning to ask, but your tattoo on your collar bone. What does it stand for?" Eric asked not surprised to see Tris's hand go up to it and touch it.

"I got it on the first day of initiation. After Molly and I fought the first time. It at the time represented the three people I left behind. My parents and my brother. Now it's debatable that they are flying to my heart or from it." Tris said before dropping her hand to her lap and smiled ruefully at Eric.

"What about the ones on your forearms?"

"It's a puzzle like maze. I had it done once I made it through initiation. I drew it out for the one that did it, but every pathway in them showed just what I had been through up until that point. After that I just never added on to it." Eric said looking thoughtful.

"You really don't need to add to it. You are where you want to be right?" Tris said finishing her last bite.

"Mostly." Eric said leaning back and rubbed his chin.

"What else do you want?" Tris said leaning forward to look at Eric better.

"I want to be married. Have kids of my own" Eric said hand dropping from his jaw to his stomach and sighed.

"It's not likely to happen" Eric said not sounding happy at all.

"You just need the right girl Eric." Tris said looking at Eric before getting up and moving over to him and hugging him, Eric's arm wrapping around her waist.

"Oh I know the right one but she's no ready." Eric said softly Tris only hugging him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Tris said pulling back to look at him.

"I rather have her be happy" Eric said and gave a ruthful smile.

"She's a lucky girl" Tris said softly as she started clearing the plates, knowing Eric was referring to her, and the guilt was starting to eat her slowly

"Yes she is" Eric said rising to join Tris in the kitchen and started helping her clean up.


	16. Peter's revenge

_**Authors Note: Ok so I've had people say they were confused with the talk Tris and Eric had in the last chapter and to explain it to them. Eric was worried that telling Tris he wanted to get married and have a family would scare her away from him.**_

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 16: Peter's Revenge_

Tris was in a better mood than she had been in for a long time now. Four and her were getting along better but Eric was still in her corner making sure she was happy and adjusting well. They still had their morning runs together and spend maybe an hour working together on paperwork in the afternoon. Peter had been assigned to the fence but that didn't mean she was safe from him. She tended to avoid walking alone when she knew Peter was back from the fence but she was running late from a meeting in Veronica's office and needed to go to hers to make sure the files were in order for a visit to Amity and Erudite. Entering her office she made her way to her filing cabinet by her passageway cabinet.

"Hello Stiff." Tris froze when she heard Peter's voice and turned slowly to face him. He had hidden by her door so she had missed him when she entered.

"Peter" Tris said evenly.

"No one to help save you now" Peter sneered stepping forward Tris stepping back towards her desk.

"I don't need help" Tris said not feeling so confident. She could beat him yes but at what cost to herself. Peter scowled before lunging at her Tris dodging him but stumbled when she moved falling against her desk. Peter pushed off the filing cabinet and pinned Tris to the desk, his hand grabbing her head and banging it hard against the desk, Tris crying out as her vision blurred. Disoriented she couldn't fight as Peter turned her around and started forcing her clothes off, his uneven fingernails cutting into her skin, and leaving deep cuts over her left breast and right hip. Head clearing enough Tris punched Peter in the jaw. Bringing her arm back for another he caught her wrist in his hand and applied enough pressure that Tris heard a sickening snap from the bones. Gasping Tris tried to fight back some more but couldn't lash out with her other arm pinned under her back as he worked her pants open and started pushing them down.

"ERIC!" Tris screamed knowing that she couldn't do it on her own, she needed Eric to help her. She wasn't ashamed of it but she also had no idea where he was. Peter back handed her, making Tris's head whip to the side her vision darkening around the edges. Feeling Peter pulling down her pants she started struggling once more but wasn't able to do much to stop him. If anything her attempts were pissing Peter off more. Forcing Tris back onto her desk he started unbuckling his pants, when the door creaked open, Eric stepping in. He had dimly heard Tris call his name but thought it was something else, or she had found something that she wanted to show him.

What he saw stopped him short, his eyes widening in shock before they narrowed in Anger. No one touched Tris, let alone try to rape her. Growling low in his throat he grabbed Peter and dragged him off of Tris and threw him against the wall, Tris slipping to the floor, her wrist cradled to her chest, her clothes in tatters around her. Turning to Peter Eric let his rage out on him, aiming to keep the bastard down for a long time. When he was sure Peter was out cold he turned to Tris and shrugged off his vest. Draping it over Tris he slipped his arms around her.

"Shh, Tris it's just me. Let's get you to the infirmary." Eric said gently carrying Tris towards the infirmary, his hold on her gentle but possessive. He was not just going to hand Tris over to anyone to take care of her.

"Eric?" Jeanine asked, Cedric and Angeline behind her Max's jaw dropping.

"Is that Tris?" Max asked stepping forward Tris leaning into Eric's neck.

"Yes. Peter Hayes is unconscious in her office. Can you send someone to pick him up? I'm taking her to get looked at." Eric said before turning his attention to Tris.

"No one is going to hurt you Tris. I won't allow it to happen ok?" Eric said as he started walking, Tris's good fingers grasping his shirt gently.

"Dauntless Law Eric. What will happen to him?" Tris asked as Eric walked.

"That depends on you. You can go as far and testifying in Candor under the Truth Serum and he can be killed, which I think personally is best." Eric said as they entered the infirmary Eric gently setting her down.

"Women only. A Rape attempt on a Leader in Training." Eric said as he stepped back Tris glancing at him before the curtain closed and the nurses started talking to her. Taking a deep breath and walking to the main desk he braced his hands on the counter.

"Eric?"

"Yes Mother?"

"What happened?" Angeline asked, Cedric placing his hand on her shoulder Jeanine and Max standing just behind them.

"I walked into her office to talk to her about the Amity and Erudite visits and I see the bastard getting ready to rape her. She had fought back but he had pinned her and stripped her by the time I walked in." Eric said his voice shaking with rage.

"Your Trainee is shaken but she's going to be ok. A broken wrist, and there is a high chance of scarring on her breast and hip from the lacerations. A Minor concussion." The nurse said as Eric took a shaky breath.

"Did he?" Max asked stepping forward.

"No. He didn't penetrate her. Something she said she's thankful for." The nurse said before glancing at Eric and Max.

"Go in one at a time Gentlemen. If she doesn't react well then I'll ask you to leave. I want her calm and right now she's anything but." Eric motioned for Max to go.

"I'm not going to see her until I'm calm. The last thing we need is her getting even more upset because I'm pissed." Eric said his voice tight as he watched Max walk into the main room and slowly make his way over to the bed. On the other side of the curtain Max started speaking to Tris and stepped inside but went no further since she shook her head.

"Does she have anyone here?" Angeline asked Eric shaking his head.

"Other than us leaders and her ex-boyfriend who is also a former abnegation there is no one here. At least that either of us know of." Eric said taking another slow breath.

"And no I'm not telling him unless she wants me too. They have been fighting and he will smother her when he knows what happened." Eric said not even looking as his father went to speak up. Eric looked up as Max came back.

"Tris said she wants to go under the truth serum in Candor. His family, her's and the faction leaders as witnesses. She also wants him under it so the reasons are known, and a final decision can be made from there." Max said before sighing.

"I only got as far as inside the curtain. She didn't want me any closer. If you're feeling calmer then you can see her. She asked if you were still here." Max said as Eric nodded before walking towards the curtain and paused just outside it.

"Tris? Can I come in?"

"Eric?" Tris asked her voice breaking slightly as he stepped in. Her chest was wrapped in bandages and her wrist was set as she held it to her chest. She had a pair of hospital pants on and his vest was over the chair beside the bed. Tris held out her good hand her fingers trembling. Eric stepped closer to her before Tris got to her knees and tried to move closer to him Eric finished crossing the distance between them and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm here Tris." Eric said sitting on the bed, holding Tris to his chest and she gasped for breath before she started crying. Rocking them back and forth he simply held her to his chest, her fingers grasping his shirt desperately. When Eric didn't reappear Max walked over to the curtain and pulled it back to see Eric comforting Tris the best he could. Sharing a look with Eric over Tris's head he backed away and walked back other to the Mathews.

"She needs him. He'll keep her calm. It might have triggered memories for her too" Max said before looking up as Cedric scoffed.

"Cedric, the next time you do something like that you're sleeping on the floor, you hear me?" Angeline said placing her hand on her hip making her husband look down.

"Don't forget our daughter. Eric watched her get raped and killed. He's going to be more protective over anyone that went or in her case almost went through it again." She added sternly. Angeline looked over at the curtain that blocked Tris and Eric from view her sobbing audible now, Eric's soft crooning heard in breaks.

Eric leaned against the head of the bed, Tris resting against his chest, between his legs taking comfort in him. She was done crying now but she refused to let Eric go.

"It's ok Tris. He's not going to get close to you again" Eric said smoothing back her hair as she held tighter.

"Don't leave me ok? Please Eric?" Tris asked softly looking up at him.

"I'm not going to go anywhere" Eric said rubbing her back.

"Do you want me to send for Tobias?"

"He doesn't know about my past rape Eric. You, Max and Veronica are the only ones here at dauntless. Well the doctors know now." Tris said her fingers tightening. Eric took her hand in his and rubbed it gently.

"Ok we can hold off on getting him." Eric said gently. It wasn't too long after that Tris fell asleep in his arms, her death grip never wavering.

"LET ME IN! TRIS!" Four yelled startling Tris out of her sleep with a whimper Eric had never heard before.

"Shhh, Tris it's ok. You're safe." Eric said deciding to ignore the fact that somehow Four knew and was trying to get in to see her.

"Beatrice thank god you're alright" Eric and Tris looked up in time to see Andrew coming towards them, Caleb in his Erudite blue at the curtain and Natalie standing beside him Four just behind them.

"Get away from her Eric" Four spat from the other side of the curtain before Eric slowly unwrapped his arms from Tris and got off the bed, Tris grabbing onto him again and pulled him back towards her, visibly trembling when her father got closer to her. Wrapping his arms back around her Eric brushed her hair back from her face and started talking to her softly, and her trembles stopping quickly as she pressed her face into his neck.

"I thought I made myself clear. Miss Prior is traumatized from her ordeal. The only male she is allowing anywhere close to her is Eric. If she reacts badly then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said sternly as Eric played with Tris's hair, slowly running his fingers through it. Natalie crossed the room over to Tris and stroked her hair, Tris peeking out at her mother before shifting so she could hold onto Eric and look at her mother.

"How are you feeling?" Natalie asked softly holding Tris's hand that wasn't around Eric.

"I've been better" Tris said as Eric chuckled lightly.

"I don't think I've even met him before…" Natalie trailed off as Tris smiled slightly.

"Mom this is Eric Mathews, a Faction leader and my trainer. Eric this is my mom Natalie Prior" Tris said as Eric offered Natalie a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Eric said his thumb stroking Tris's side.

"Nice to meet you too Eric. Mathews….As in Cedric and Angeline's son?"

"Yes. It seems being a leader is in our blood." Tris relaxed against Eric her heart steady again. Natalie shifted back a couple feet as Eric got back onto the bed with Tris before she sat on the chair.

"Beatrice? Do you want me to come in or do you want me to stay here?" Caleb asked from the curtain Tris lifting her head off Eric's shoulder and bit her lip.

"You can come in but not to close right now ok?" Caleb nodded and stepped into the room watching his sister for signs that it was too close before settling about halfway into the room.

"It's nice to see you again. Not in Erudite this time either" Caleb said before nodding to Eric. Eric nodded back his fingers low running up Tris's spine slowly.

"Eric could you stop touching Tris like that? She's not your girlfriend." Four ground out from between clenched teeth Tris stiffening in Eric's arms. Pressing Tris's head to his chest and making sure her ears were covered Eric scowled.

"She may not be my girlfriend Four, or should I say Tobias, but I was the one that found her naked in her office about to get raped. I was the one who brought her here and I'm also the one that hasn't left her side since it happened a couple hours ago. I'm also the one that she wants to stay with her. Ask Max, or the nurses and they will tell you that she was asking for me when I wasn't with her." Eric said his voice edged with steel and venom but he kept it at bay because of Tris who was now stroking his chest with her good hand.

"I want to know where you were. You, I know were meant to be working in the control room, meaning that with all of your panic and hatred of me would have been watching Tris on the camera's like a stalker, so you would have seen it and yet you did nothing. No asking to leave. No call to any of the leaders saying something was wrong. Nothing." Eric continued not noticing that his hand had loosened over Tris's ear and she heard the second part of what he said. Tris pulled away from Eric chest and looked at Four her hand in a fist.

"YOU SAW AND DID NOTHING!" Tris yelled moving to get up, Eric's arm slipping around her waist the only thing holding her back.

"Tris" Four said stepping forward Eric shaking his head before turning his attention to Tris.

"Tris calm down and sit again, you're going to start bleeding again if you start moving around too much" Eric said gently his tone contrasting both his appearance and the tone he had used with Four. Tris looked away from her boyfriend and leaned against Eric again.

"Why are you almost always right Eric?" Tris asked drawing Eric's attention to her a chuckle leaving him.

"I'm a former Erudite. We've been over this before." Eric said fondly his fingers moving her hair back.

"Then why don't you like paperwork more?" Tris asked innocently before she sighed.

"I'm more Dauntless than Erudite. What was I right about this time you think?"

"That he doesn't understand. Remember you said that I was going to have to choose between being a leader and a boyfriend that wouldn't understand me anymore" Tris said, understanding dawning over Eric's face.

"I remember" Eric said before tilting Tris's chin up.

"That was because you hadn't told anyone about being a leader in Training then." Eric said before Tris ducked her head under his chin and hugged herself closer to him.

"Point still stands" Tris said softly. Eric sighed and tugged the covers over Tris and made sure they were both comfortable as she slowly fell asleep. Eric got comfortable since he had a feeling he was in for a long night. Natalie looked over at Eric and Tris as the older man held her close, thinking. She recalled when Beatrice was only little that the Mathews lost their daughter and their son had to watch, and it could only mean that it was the same person. It made sense how protective he was of her but there was something else. Something she saw in Andrew's eyes.

Love.

He may not know it yet but he cared deeply about Beatrice and she could only hope things turned out well for them. Glancing over at Four or as she heard Eric call him Tobias she frowned slightly before looking back at her daughter. She only wanted the best for her little girl and it just might get complicated. Tris was a beautiful young woman and Eric and Tobias were two very different men that cared about her.


	17. Trip to Amity

_Authors Note: __Normally this would be a disclaimer but I think we have reached the point that this is no longer necessary. I want to thank all of my reviewers up until this point even the ones that review as a Guest. I just wish you wouldn't so I could respond to you personally like I try to do with everyone else that reviews._

_On the topic of reviews I wanted to just say that this is called FANFICTION for a reason. I'm a very nice person and I try to take every review good or bad in stride but one of the reviews I got to the last chapter upset me a little bit. Yes I understand that they are OOC, that's kind of the point. I'm not going with the standard ship of FourTris, I'm going with EricTris and what is happening is different from the series, so yes they will not seem like they were in the book or the movie. I really wanted to just say this once more, I don't own Divergent, and clearly if I did I would have different pairings._

_I also want to point out that Chapter 13 where Veronica mentions the cycle of abuse that Marcus inflicted on Four is not aimed at being disrespectful considering I'm a victim of both sexual, physical and emotional abuse myself. I'm just saying what I know from experience and what I have learned over the years._

_Sorry for rambling on like this everyone, and I really hope that you forgive my long note here. Enjoy the chapter!_

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 17: Trip to Amity_

It had been about a week since her attempted rape and Tris was out of the infirmary now and was slowly getting back into her training her injuries from Peter slowing her down a little bit but most of the time she was out there working with Eric or Veronica. When she left Dauntless Eric refused to let her go alone, and Tris was grateful to him. Today she was finally going on the delayed trip to Amity then a couple days later if Amity went well she could go to Erudite. Four was less than impressed with her constant shadow but Tris had come to reply heavily on Eric to keep her calm and rational.

"No one is going to touch you unless you want them too" Eric said from beside Tris. They had taken one of the lesser used cars from Dauntless and where driving to Amity together.

"I know but I don't want to have to worry" Tris said softly glancing over at Eric who was driving the car.

"They won't dare come near you Tris. I'll be close by if you need me to remind them" Eric said offering his free hand to Tris who took it and held it tightly. Eric rubbed his thumb over Tris's hand noticing her relax. Pausing at the Fence to flash his and Tris's I.D.'s before continuing on, Tris watching the farms pass by silently.

"I sometimes wonder what life would be like for me in other factions. I know if I stayed Abnegation what the path would be. Meals by the fire and knitting for the factionless, married to a husband my father chose for me. Predictable." Tris said Eric glancing over at her concerned.

"I would be in a lab coat working on serums and things like that." Eric said Tris smiling slightly.

"I would likely go into teaching if I went Erudite. The lower years in the school. Good teachers that made you feel welcome and smart no matter what faction you're from are hard to come by." Tris said looking at Eric who nodded.

"Can you see yourself in Candor?"

"Not really. I mean I tell the truth but I don't want to have to do that all the time. I want to be able to lie to protect someone I care about" Tris said before looking out the window again.

"Amity then?"

"Singing songs off key and working in the fields and orchards. But I wouldn't really be happy unless they drugged me." Tris said giving Eric a smirk when he chuckled.

"You are the farthest thing from Amity though. You would kill them in hours." Tris said making Eric laugh.

"You know me well" Eric said parking the car Tris smirking as they both got out and straightened her back. She was wearing a vest and black pants that were tight, her scars on display. She had slowly accepted them but that didn't mean anything if she didn't wear them like she knew they were there and didn't care. Eric had a big hand in it, not that anyone knew that. How Eric spent hours sitting with Tris talking to her before he got so fed up with her covering them all the time he kissed every inch of scared skin he could access without taking off her clothes, the simple action making Tris blush like crazy.

"Tris you can do this" Eric said making Tris smile before she straightened her back further and tossed her hair back her expression one of calm but stern. Eric fell into step behind Tris letting her take the lead on her first mission to a faction his eyes travelling over the dependents and adults of the peaceful faction.

"Johanna" Tris said greeting the Amity's Representative with a curt nod and firm handshake.

"Dauntless Leader Eric. Dauntless Leader in Training Tris" Johanna said greeting them before stepping back.

"The conference room is this way. I'm interested in what you have to say to us today" Johanna said leading the way into the wooden building, Tris behind her and Eric at the back. Neither Eric nor Tris were wearing weapons that could be seen but they weren't going to hand over what they had either. Sliding into their chairs Eric nodded to Tris.

"I wanted to come to you today and speak to your faction about the factionless. I know they pose no threat to you but there has been incidents in the past. A child was murdered and several others raped. As Dauntless representative's we want to work towards lowering the risk or getting rid of it entirely. But to do that we need your support in revoking the order from the Abnegation." Tris said crossing one leg over the other Johanna looking thoughtful.

"You realize that this would put our neutrality in the balance." Johanna said slowly as Tris nodded.

"Yes but it keeps the members of your faction safe. I've been raped by the factionless. Eric was beaten and watched his sister killed. That's just us personally. But anyone that has been through it once knows that it can happen again. As a peaceful faction you're less inclined to fight back. We want to change that too. Put in a basic self-defense course in the school that is mandatory." Tris said Johanna looking torn.

"I will have to bring this up with the rest of Amity" she said slowly Tris nodding.

"I understand. We can wait and explain further if you have questions" Tris said following Johanna's lead and stood. Following the older woman out of the room and to the dining hall Tris watched as the Amity slowly trickled in.

"You're doing very well" Eric purred into her ear making her smile slightly.

"Thank you. Stay close to me ok?" Tris asked her hands shaking slightly behind her back.

"Always" Eric whispered linking their fingers together, their shoulders touching. Looking back out over the Amity Tris and Eric listened to Johanna speak before watching the Amity break into groups and discuss the situation the two of them joining Johanna on the stage, Tris doing her best to keep her fidgeting to a minimum and Eric had pulled one of his knives out and was playing with it as he looked over the faction. After a while when they had settled down Tris and Eric nodded to each other and Eric put away his knife and rolled his shoulders to relax, Tris giving the faction of peace a kind smile which was returned. Johanna looked over the faction she represented before looking at the Dauntless pair.

"All those in favor of supporting Dauntless in their policing of the factionless raise their hand" Johanna said as Tris and Eric counted quickly confirming the number with each other before nodding to Johanna.

"All in favor of remaining out of the conflict raise your hand." Johanna watched as fewer hands raised up before looking at the two.

"Could you explain your plan to the faction so we know what to expect?" Johanna asked Eric stepping back letting Tris take the lead.

"Our plan is simple. To keep each faction safe and keep the peace. The factionless have not kept the peace and have hurt people of each faction and we want to put an end to this. As of right now Dauntless patrol the outer limits of the factionless territory. The plan is to expand into the territory they hold and keep them from hurting each other and the faction members they are near." Tris paused to take a breath knowing the next part was not going to appeal to the Amity the slightest.

"Those who refuse to work with Dauntless and persistently create problems and attack the factions will regrettably be put to death to keep others from being harmed. This may seem extreme that we kill them but this is for the safety of the city. Think of your children and your future grandchildren. Do you want them to grow up in a city that they fear to walk alone in? That they could get hurt by someone who doesn't like the system?" Tris paused here and watched the Amity carefully.

"We want the best for our city, for our children. And as Dauntless member I can tell you we want to protect those who reside in the city from anyone that means to cause them harm, Even if the harm is from someone that was once trusted. Thank you for your time to see myself and my fellow Leader, and have a nice day" Tris said stepping back the amity breaking into applause, Eric giving Tris a small smile as she walked to his side.

"Brilliant. Better than Max" Eric said making Tris blush.

"Thank you" Tris said waiting for Johanna to join her and Eric on the tour of the Amity compound. Falling into step beside Johanna and Eric behind them, they started their tour Johanna having to stop as people kept coming up to Tris and saying how much they loved her speech. Eric stayed back and watched her and had to admit he was very proud of her. He was planning on spoiling her tonight when they got back to Dauntless with dinner and maybe some wine and time to relax together. More romantic than his normal actions but he felt that Tris deserved it after the last few weeks and the incident with Peter. Between now and their trip to Erudite they also had to get ready for Peter's Trial. Eric had him locked up in a part of Dauntless no one but the leaders know so no one was able to get to him and end the others life before Tris could get closure.

"Excuse me Miss?" a little girl with red ringlets and bright brown eyes looked up at Tris, Eric stepping forward slightly so he was closer to Tris as she kneeled beside the little one.

"Yes?"

"How did you get those marks?" The question was innocent but Eric stepped forward and left his leg press against Tris's back feeling her fall back against him slightly. He was able to feel her shaking just the slightest bit, the young girl's mother stepping forward.

"Emily. I'm so sorry, I didn't know that she was going to ask you that" she said taking note of how Eric got closer to Tris.

"It's alright. Emily was it?" Tris asked the little girl nodding.

"I got these not too long ago from someone that was in my initiate class at Dauntless. He was mad I was better at him than something, and got a job he wanted. So he tried to hurt me. He would have hurt me more if I didn't fight to protect myself and Eric, the man behind me came to help." Tris said watching the little girls eyes widen.

"I know it sounds scary but that's what Dauntless wants to do. Protect everyone from people like him" Tris said watching Emily carefully Eric kneeling down behind her, his body curving to Tris's making her feel protected, more than normal. She felt very safe in his arms a feeling she found she enjoyed more than she should. Bringing her attention back to the present she watched Eric now.

"You don't need to worry Emily. We are going to do what is right. He's going to go to candor and tell the truth then he will be judged. We want to know why. Just like what we are going to do to all the rest." Eric said as Emily nodded.

"Did you hurt him a lot for hurting her?" this question was just as innocent as the first her parents looking worried.

"Only enough so he could be taken and put in a room where he couldn't hurt anyone else." Eric said knowing that was enough to tell a small child. Seeing the child nod in understanding Eric slipped his hand under Tris's elbow and the two of them stood at the same time and she gave him a nod to show that she was ok but he didn't let her go until he felt her shaking stop. Then and only then he slipped his hand from her arm. Eric and Tris looked around to see the members of Amity looking at them since it was so out of character for two Dauntless to act like they did. Glancing at Johanna Tris nodded to start the tour again the two of them falling into step with her again.

"You two handled her questions very well" Johanna remarked as Tris smiled slightly Eric chuckling.

"Tris and I have a soft spot for children." Eric said leaving it at that as they walked.

"The only thing I haven't shown you is the orchards that are here by the compound and the fields that you pass coming in." Johanna said before Tris held up her hand and listened.

"Eric do you hear that? In the north? It sounds like guns" Tris said as Johanna paled slightly.

"They are shooting the animals again." She said sounding worried as Tris and Eric looked at each other.

"Animals?"

"The wild foxes and other animals that come to eat what we have growing, or to get the chickens." Johanna said watching as Tris and Eric looked at each other and nodded.

"May we go and see if we can help?" Eric asked the shots making Tris look in that direction.

"Of course" Johanna said as Tris started jogging in the direction, Eric following her swiftly the sound getting louder as they got closer.

"What is going on here?" Tris asked as they came to a stop, Eric's hand on his own gun as he spotted a Dauntless soldier that was meant to be at the fence with the Amity farmers.

"Just killing a mangy old animal coming to kill the chickens" the soldier said spotting Eric and Tris together recognizing that they were his leaders. Tris crossed the space between them unafraid as she spotted the dead fox on the ground. Frowning she kneeled and looked it over before snorting and getting up.

"It's a vixen" She said to Eric who had followed making him frown as she moved towards the trees and started peeking about.

"A what?"

"A vixen is a female fox. And by the looks of it, this one was a mother. No doubt hunting to get food for her children" Eric said watching as Tris shrugged off her jacket to put the babies into it and carried them back to Eric.

"They're not going to survive on their own" Tris said softly to Eric who nodded.

"I spotted another den. It looked like a wolf den." Tris said after a moment making Eric raise his eyebrow at the farmers.

"Have you killed a wolf recently?" At the guilty looks he sighed and stripped off his jacket and took Tris's from her.

"You have a better touch than me" Eric said but followed Tris over to the den where she pulled out the two hungry wolf cubs. Placing them in Eric's jacket she stood and together they walked to the men again.

"Your older animals. The one that are getting sick or to old, let the wild animals have them." Eric said as they head back towards the road, Johanna meeting them in her truck. Saying nothing about their wild infant guests she drove them back to the Dauntless car and watched as Eric held Tris in and handed her both jackets before starting the car and driving back to Dauntless.

Once Eric and Tris where back at Dauntless and in her apartment they set out to feed the starving animals, Tris had been petting and allowing to get used to her. Eric grabbed a couple clean bottles and poked holes in the fingers of rubber gloves before filling the bottles and carrying them to Tris who easily started feeding the poor animals, Eric grabbing the other jacket to help her.

"You're going to be the only Dauntless with wild animals for pets" He said simply as Tris giggled.

"I'll just be a badass. I can't really release them into the wild again either" Tris said stroking the fur gently Eric watching her.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight at my apartment but I'll understand if you don't want to." Eric said Tris looking up as he looked down her lips parted slightly.

"Like a Date?"

"If you wanted to see it as a date then yes" Eric said glancing up to see Tris biting her lower lip.

"Just dinner?"

"Well I wasn't going to limit it to dinner" Eric said watching Tris smile.

"What time should I come over for our Date then?"

"Seven sound alright?"

"Seven sounds perfect Eric." Tris said now looking forward to their date.


	18. Eric's Dinner Date

_~ Dauntless to the Core ~_

_Chapter 18: A Dinner Date with Eric_

Tris with Eric help washed the wolf cubs and fox Kits before giving them a couple low boxes for them to sleep in for the time being. She would have to go out and get things later but for right now it would work. Eric had left to get their date ready and Tris was nervously walking back and forth in front of her closet unsure of what to wear. Grabbing her phone she dialed the only person she knew would be able to help her.

"Veronica I have a problem….Eric is having me over at his apartment for a dinner date and I don't know what to wear." Tris said knowing that her older friend would have some idea for her.

"First off congratulations on Amity. Max was speechless when he got the call." Veronica said making Tris blush on her end.

"Thank you."

"Second it's about time the two of you actually had a date. Something cute but still casual. Nothing dressy yet, at least until he takes you out for dinner somewhere else." Veronica said as Tris smiled.

"I got it. That cute black corset with the diamonds on it. He would love that on you. Put it with a pair of your ripped black jeans and a cute sweater, and maybe those boots we bought a couple weeks ago and there you go" Veronica said listening to Tris as she dug out her outfit and lay it on her bed.

"It looks great. What about my hair? Should I do makeup?" Tris asked walking back and forth in front of her bed the mirror making her pause.

"Only light makeup Tris. Some eyeliner, light grey eye shadow and mascara. Don't overdo it. Leave your hair down. Eric always ends up playing with your hair." Veronica said as Tris smiled.

"I'll let you know how the date goes tomorrow, I promise. Thank you for your help on deciding what to wear Veronica" Tris promised as they hung up and Tris went to the bathroom to shower and for a change decided to go all out and make sure she was going to be comfortable if she let Eric go farther than he had before. Getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel she walked to her bedroom and chose the cutest underwear set she owned, one that would make Christina blush and Veronica giggle. Why she had bought it, on her own too was a mystery but she was feeling like wearing the cute barely there number tonight. Once she was in her underwear she pulled on her tight black skinny jeans with rips in the knees and thighs before she went to the bathroom to do her makeup.

Once she was happy with how it looked she made her way back to her bedroom and pulled on the corset top and her boots before looking in the mirror at herself. Feeling very pretty she grabbed her military style sweater and lay it on the bed before drying her hair and adding a touch of lip gloss to her lips the sweater being pulled over her shoulders to complete the look. Checking on her little pets and finding them sleeping she made sure there was more milk for them to eat in the boxes before heading over to Eric's apartment.

"Wow" Eric said as he opened the door at Tris's knock making her smile.

"Wow yourself" Tris said looking over his white dress shirt and jeans. He looked good in almost everything Tris had noticed but she liked him best she was deciding without a shirt on. Stepping into his apartment she pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, Eric turning his head slightly and kissed hers.

"You look beautiful tonight, well more than normal" Eric said making Tris blush. Eric placed a hand on her hip gently before stroking her cheek with his fingers, his head dipping down to kiss her lips.

"I couldn't resist" He said making Tris smile coyly before she pulled him down, Eric's other hand bracing himself against the door as she bit his lower lip making him growl and push her against the door with his body his hands going to her hair as he ravaged her mouth. Tris was no better her hands slipping under his shirt to his skin, her nails drawing across it slowly, driving Eric crazy for her. Eric slowly pulled himself away, Tris's lips red from his kisses his forehead resting on hers.

"I couldn't resist either" Tris said making him chuckle and hold her against him, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Suppers almost ready" Eric said leading Tris to his kitchen watching as she jumped up onto the counter, only to do a double take when he saw she had ditched her sweater on the way.

"The sweater was nice but I have to admit I like a lot better" Eric said brushing his lips over her shoulder and tattoo then down lower onto her scars making her wind her fingers into his hair.

"No fair Eric. I'm less covered than you are." Eric pulled back chuckling lightly before Tris pulled him back towards her and kissed him, his hands encasing her waist until he had to pull back and looked down.

"Trying to strip me baby?" Tris just gave him a coy smirk taking pride in the fact that she had managed to undo his shirt more than halfway and him not really notice.

"I could always keep going" Tris said playfully watching Eric's grey eyes darken with desire for her.

"Oh I know you could, but I need to make sure dinner doesn't burn." Eric stepped back watching Tris pout as he went to the stove, Tris watching his back and smiled at him.

"You know I would have been happy with something simple like pasta or chicken." Tris said watching him cook. Seeing him grin over his shoulder she tilted her head to the side.

"I wanted to spoil you and cook what I know how to at least. You could probably cook more and better than I could." Eric said turning everything down as he looked at Tris again, loving the look in her eyes as she watched him. This was a look he wanted to see in her eyes. One that was like his own, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He didn't bother buttoning his shirt back up since he had a feeling he would be losing it as soon as Tris could make it happen. Tris smiled at Eric and watched his back move. She liked watching him do anything really. When she started liking it she wasn't sure but she did. Tris looked up as Eric placed his hands on her knees and was looking at her. Rubbing her leg slowly Tris trailed her hand up to his neck and traced her finger over his leadership tattoos.

"You'll be getting your own soon" Eric said as Tris's fingers lowered down his neck to start trailing over his exposed chest.

"But Max said you only get them after you completed your training" Tris said looking up at Eric who was smirking.

"Wait I'm done?"

"After Erudite there is going to be a party at the hub. There has been talks of you getting them done before we go and you being announced officially then. Then again they want you to give the speech to Candor too." Eric said watching how her eyes light up before she kissed him. Eric pulled away and ran his fingers over Tris's exposed shoulder a gentle smile on his lips.

"I also heard that they have a day for the trial now. The day after the party." Eric said watching Tris's face carefully.

"Then it's going to be over?" Tris asked moving closer taking comfort in his arms around her. She was tired of being strong all the time, she wanted to be able to be weak every now and then.

"Then it's going to be over baby" Eric muttered into her hair as he hugged her close.

"They're not going to want me close to you, but I know you'll be alright. You are Dauntless through and through" Eric said feeling Tris smile.

"Why do you always know what to say when I need it most?" Tris asked softly looking up at him.

"I'm just smart when it comes to you" Eric said stroking her cheek before stealing a quick kiss.

"Dinner first then we can kiss as much as both of us want" Eric said stepping back, wanting to kiss the pout off of Tris's lips desperately but he had worked hard on dinner and he wanted her to taste what he could cook.

"Fine." Tris said getting off the counter, Eric's eyes flicking over to her then away as she grabbed the plates from the table and brought them over to the stove as Eric dished up steak, steamed vegetables and mashed sweet potato. Setting it on the table Eric brought out a bottle of wine and poured some in each of their glasses.

"You put a lot of thought into this" Tris said as she sat down Eric sitting across from her, the smile on his lips proving her accusation.

"I felt you needed a little spoiling" Eric said watching Tris take a bite and give him a look.

"This is really good Eric." Tris said taking another bite.

"It's one of the few things I can cook without a problem." Eric said watching Tris smile at him. Dinner passed quickly with the two of them talking about the trip to Amity and the little girl Emily.

"Do you think that we will have to answer more questions like her's?" Tris asked as she sipped her wine Eric looking thoughtful.

"Maybe, but we handled it rather well. She was little and we made it understandable to her, even as an Amity." Eric said sipping his own wine, before grabbing their plates and set them by the sink before he and Tris moved to the couch and settled into it side by side Tris tucked under his arm and against his chest.

"I can't wait until the trial is over and done with. I just want to be free from the memories" Tris said pressing her cheek against Eric's chest.

"I know baby. It's going to be over soon, and you'll be a full leader and you can make your mark on Dauntless." Eric said running his hand over her hip slowly.

Four's jaw clenched in the control room as he watched Tris and Eric in Eric's apartment after Eric's dinner date. He had heard Eric ask her on a date earlier and he was livid that Tris agreed to go. He understood that he couldn't control Tris and he had to let her choose but he just couldn't bring himself a week ago to call Eric and tell him that Tris was in trouble. He wanted to be the one coming to her rescue. He wasn't able to leave the control room to help her though. His blood boiled at the sight of Eric and Tris so cosy together on the couch in Eric's apartment, occasionally sharing kisses. Tris had even dressed up for Eric, something she had never done for him before.

Christina and Tris were no longer friends and by the party in the pit it looked like Tris was still friends with Uriah and Will. Neither of them were wanting to help him even try to get Tris back. Will had even come right out and said that Tris and Eric were a better fit together than most people thought. Christina was still on his side at least but he was running out of idea's to get Tris back together with him. He had no idea where Peter was, where ever it was there was no camera's so he couldn't even kill the bastard for touching Tris, but Eric had made a speech after he was able to leave Tris's side about how the rules were going to change in regards to the rape laws. Running his hand through his hair he sighed as he glanced at the screen again and Zeke glanced over at him.

"Four you're my friend but you have to stop watching them. If either of them found out you would be moved to the fence." Zeke said trying to be kind. He had heard and seen Tris and Eric together now and Uriah had told him that Tris was pissed at Four for seeing it on the camera's and he did nothing. His best friend wasn't the same and it hurt him to realize that. His friend had been changing but it still wasn't fair to watch him fall like this. There was many girls that would date Four but none interested him like Tris did.

Zeke didn't want to think about it, but he had to wonder if it was because they were from the same faction. Abnegation raised them a certain way and maybe Four was looking for someone to be with him that understood the past, but Tris clearly disagreed and wanted someone that was clearly smart and willing to work for what they wanted, like Eric was.

"He's going to hurt her or take advantage of her. I want to make sure he doesn't." Four said as Zeke sighed and decided to tell Max about Four's behaviour.


End file.
